Fire&Ice:DoubleEcstacy
by David115
Summary: Natasha(female Natsu) has had a crush on him since she's joined the guild but at all of her attempts to tell him or show him he brushes her off. What will he do when he's gone too far? Will she forgive him or will she let him go? Read to find out. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**Fire and Ice: Double Ecstacy**

**A/N: Hello people David115 here with my first fanfic ever! This story will star a female Natsu (Natasha) and Gray. Characters might be OOC...IDK... anyways I hope you enjoy. Feel free to PM me with any questions. Dont forget to drop a review flames are welcomed I need all of the opinions I can. THANKS. *Take place after the Tartaros Arc.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mistakes**

The day started out as any other, Team Natasha just got back from a good mission and were feeling quite good. Erza Scarlet was walking along wearing her normal armour, whilst eating a piece of her beloved strawberry cake. Lucy Heartfillia was walking along side the redhead skipping happily,humming and in a good mood over all. Both females beauty radiated making a certain timid bluenette quite jeaulous. The bluenette was none other than Fairy Tails own Wendy Marvell. She was watching the two females contently wondering when her growth spurt would happen but quickly dismissed the thoughts and carried on with a smile. In back of the three females was Fairy Tails resident ice mage Gray Fullbuster. He is walking casually with his arms crossed behind his head staring off into space wearing nothing but his boxers per usuall. Last but defenitly not least was none other than Natasha Dragneel walking in front of the group happy that during their mission she destoyed nothing. As they continued to walk down the cobblestone road Erza spoke up "I was thinking, since the mission was so much of a success why dont we treat ourselves to a little shopping I think we've earned it." Erza suggested with a smile. "Sure sounds like fun I'll have atleast 5000 extra jewel after i've payed my rent why not!" Lucy chimed with a gleam in her eyes. "I agree with Lucy-san and Erza-san we have earned it and also it sounds really fun." Wendy giggled then turns to Natasha and says "What do you thing Natasha-san" Said girl turns around and with her signiture and says "Yeah! It does sound fun lets go!" She then bolts off to a clothing store she regularly vists. Just then Gray releases a sigh and looks toward Erza and says, "Im not in the mood for shopping, and besides i'll just be sitting there while you all have fun." Erza then sends him a death glare and says "Oh, is there a problem with us enjoying ourselves while having you has company" This causes a shiver to roll right up Grays spine, "N-N-Not A-A-At A-A-All Erza I-I-I would l-l-l-ove to g-g-go."He manages to croack Erza them smiles "Good I was afraid I was going to have to pulverise you into next week." She says calmly. Gray gulps and procceds to walk hanging his head in defeat.

The rest of team Natasha arrive to see Natasha waiting infront of the door tapping her foot inpatiently "What took you so long". She yells. "We were walking like normal people not running around like maniacs fire crotch". Retorts Gray with a sly smirk. Natasha simply "hmph's" in response and walks into the store. "Lets go everyone." commands Erza letting the others go before her. "I said lets go Gray." she again says. "You do realise that this is a womens clothes only store, Right?" Grays says but soon regrets it when he feels a dark aura surround his freind. "I will not ask again Gray." Erza says in a demonic like voice. Gray immediatly runs inside and Erza smiles to herself and walks in.

Gray finds a suitable spot to sit down and shuts his eyes waiting for them to finish. "_When has flame brain been into shopping? As far as I know she hates it." _Gray then realises somthing strange "_She has been acting more womanlly around the guild she actually cares about her apperance and the way she smells." "Not that any of that would matter what man wants a pyro as a girlfreind, I bet she doesent even know what to do with a man." _Gray chuckles to himself while waiting for the girls to finish.

The four females tried on various different types of clothing while chatting with one another, Whether it be dresses, shoes, pants, shirts, shorts or what ever caught the girls eyes they knew they were in heaven. After about an hour and a half of looking Natsha spots something hanging in the dress isle. She goes over and looks at it she is stunned to say the least, It was a strapless white sun dress that stopped just above her ankles it was also adorned with beautiful red roses spanning from the bottom to her waist some connected by green vines. **(A/N: Generic dress I know but it was all I could think of.)** She blushes then thinks _"Maybe __**he **__will finally notice me if i wear this." _Natasha then heads towards the dressing rooms to try it on.

Erza notices Natasha "Wow Natasha you have really good taste." she praises. Natasha squeaks rather cutely in response and looks her way. "Wow she's right Natasha im a little jealous you're guaranteed to turn heads wearing that." Lucy replies slyly making the poor pinkette blush a deep crimson. _"I hope." _Natasha thinks. "Were's Wendy." she asks hoping to change the subject. "She is also in the dressing room." Lucy replies. "Oh, ok im goin to try this on now." Natasha then walks into a dressing room and sighs in relief. "Wow Wendy you look so cute in that!" She hears outside the room she then begins to look her self over in the mirror. She was quite happy with the way she turned out. She was average height with shoulder length messy pink/salmon(in her defence anyway) hair. She had a figure like Lucy but a chest like Levy which urked her sometimes and maybe her best feature was her breath taking smile and deep onyx eyes. She then begins to strip off her normal clothes which consisted of white capri's, black (recently bought) panties, a black vest trimmed in gold with bandages covering her breasts and finally her treasured scarf that was a gift from her fathe Igneel. After stripping down to her bandages and panties she slips the dress on and began to admire herself in the mirror. The dress hugged her curves perfectly and accented her beautiful facial features perfectly. She blushes a cute pink and walks out the door to show the others.

The three other girls hear Natasha's dressing room door open and look her way. What they saw had their jaws touching the floor. "Well how do I look" questioned a flustered Natasha fidgeting like crazy. "I-Y-You look amazing." Erza says regaining her composure. "She's right you look gorgeous." says a star struck Lucy. "H-H-Hai I agree Natsha-san." Wendy says shyly and jealously. "Thanks guys, Weres Gray." Natasha says shyly whilst blushing again. "He's over there i'll go get him." Wendy says excitedly while scurring off to wake Gray.

Gray was having a nice relaxing nap when suddenly he felt someone or something proding at his cheek. "G-Gr-Gra-Gray" He opens his eye's and is startled to see Wendy so close. "AHHHH!" He screams and falls off his seat. "Whats the deal Wendy." asks a slightly irritated Gray. "W-W-Well we wanted you to look at Natasha she looks so pretty." "Huh yeah right I be..." He never finished his sentence because when he had sight of Natasha his throat became dry and unconsiously liked his suddenly dry lips. Standing in front of him was a pink haired godess, everything about her was perfect to her long smooth legs, her generous back side, her (atleast in his opinion) perfect chest and that face... that beautiful face. "W-W-Well how do I look" Natasha asks trying to resist the urge to faint. "You look great" Grays says with a tinge of pink on his cheeks. "Really you really mean it." asks an estatic Natasha. Gray began to panic he never was good with words around Natasha for reasons he could not understand he had no idea were that compliment came from either, nor were his previous thoughts came from, so in desperation he say's something that will change his life forever. "Pfffft yeah right I was just kidding you look awfull in whatever you wear match stick." With that single sentence Natasha felt her heat shatter, her ears drooped down and head hung low. " oh, ok I'll just take it off then." She replies through a cracky voice obviously wanting to cry. As she enters the room Gray feels something painfull in his heart and also feels like he's just been socked in the gut. Brushing it off he chuckels. All three females are shocked by this but also felt very sorry for the pinkette knowing what she was trying to accomplish.

It took all of Natasha's will power not to cry she undid the dress and put on her regular clothes and walked out. "Here Luce this will look better on you" Natasha says while handing the dress to Lucy. "What no Natasha you looked so pretty in it" Lucy says trying to hand the dress to Natasha who was walking towards the the. Gray snickered and walked up to Natasha and said "Calm down flame brain you cant help the fact that you look ugly in ev..."

**"SMACK!"**

Gray didnt get to finish his sentence for he was smaked in the face by Natasha. After recovering from the shock he looked at her face and felt his own heart break. Natasha was in tears, floods of tears were streaming down her beautiful face. He was going to retort but she bolted out the door into the east forest. Gray was appalled he expexted a witty reply or a fist to the face not a womanly slap. He was soon removed from his thoughts when he felt three strong killer intents radiating from behind him. He turns around only to see three fists flying towards his face, He had no time to react and simply took the hits. He was launched through the door and slammed into a near by tree. **"YOU BETTER GO AND FIX THIS GRAY, OR SO HELP ME MAVIS I WILL CASTRATE YOU WITH THE RUSTIEST, DULLEST AND DIRTIEST SCISSORS I CAN FIND!" **Bellows Erza pure rage emitting from every pore in her body. She then turns toward's the guild and storms off with Wendy and Lucy hot on her tail, but not without give Gray a famous Lucy Kick and a Sky Dragons Roar.

Gray doesent know how long he was laying there hours, minutes he didnt know because on the inside his emotions were raging war. _"Why...Why did I say that to her? Why didnt I just tell her the truth?" _Tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "I need to fix this" He says aloud and runs off to find her. _"Do I have feeling for Natasha? She was always there for everyone, but me especially." "I guess I have ever since that incident with Lyon and Deliora, I saw her in a completly different light. Not as a childish tomboy but as a beautiful young women." _Gray halted and looks toward the sky and shouts "HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID!"

**Back at the Guild:**

Erza, Lucy and Wendy were sitting at a table in utter silence "Gray better apologise" says a still infuriated Erza glaring daggers at the table. "I hope so too Natasha told me she's always had a crush on Gray. It always hurt me when he would say something mean to her" says Lucy. "I know what you mean Lucy-san its even more sad because she's a dragon slayer, I've also noticed that around Gray Natasha acts more womanly around Him like she's trying to get his attention. Lucy giggles and says " Yeah I remember once I hugged Gray after a mission and Natasha pulled me away and told me to stay away from him and that he was her's." A sweet smile graces her lips. Erza sighs and looks out a near by window. _"I hope she's okay"._

* * *

**A/N: First chapter is done. What do you think? Was it good? Do you want me to continue? I thought it was good and I want to know if you want me to add a lemon to this. If you want I will add one in later chapters and if you dont i'll save it for another story cause I will be writing lemon's. *Starts laughing like a pervert* Laters I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

**-****David115**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fire&amp;Ice:DoubleEcstacy**

**A/N: Hello again readers im back with the second chaper of the story and im felling pretty good about it. I said I'd upload this chapter on the 31st but think of it as my gift to you. I want to thank all of you who reviewed my story and or followed/favorited this story. I have alot of good ideas for this story and expect it to be six at the most eight chapters long. This chapter will contain peices of the cannon but with a spin off of my ideas to make it fit the story. As always reviews are appreciated and flames welcome. Anyway enough of my rambles on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Revelations**

Gray had no idea were he was going but he knew he had to find her. Natasha he's never seen her so broken in all of his life, Not even when Lissana died. The amount of pain in her eye's was enough to make any sane person cry, and all of that pain was a result of him. Gray stopped and looked around for any sign of his freind but saw nothing. Just then an image flashed inside of his head and he gasped. "W-W-What am I doing remembering something like that?" Gray asked outloud he knew the image all too well... It was him during the Grand Magic Games... When he died. _"Why am I remembering that." _He thought but then it hit him like a punch to the face.

_Flashback:GMG_

_Gray looked around he's never been so scared in his life he was sourrounded by ememies he could not harm. Juvia was at his side clinging to him crying. "Juvia let go for a sec I need to check something." She looks at him and begins to cry again "No Gray-sama Juvia will not let you go, Juvia doesent want you to get hurt" She managed to say through sobs. "Its ok Juvia i'll be fine" He says reassuringly. She reluctently lets him go and he walks toward the edge of the cliff they are on and looks down to see Natasha in her lightning-flame dragon mode fighting Future Rouge in his white-shadow dragon mode. He frowns "Stay safe flame brain" he mutters under his breath. Gray then walks over to Juvia only to be tackled of the cliff. "AHHHHH" they scream in unison as they crash on the hard unforgiving earth below. "Juvia what was that for?" Gray asked through clenched teeth. "Those dragon spawn were up their we had to get away" Juvia says with pain iminent in her quivering voice. Suddenly four of the dragon spawn jump down and swarm them. "JUVIA RUN!" They both run off towards the center of town were the others were. The dragons were gaining fast firing beams of magic out of their mouths. The duo was bareley able to dodge the onslaught of projectiles and were nearing the towns center. As they were running Gray spotted a dragonoid in front of them aiming at Juvia... It fired... "JUVIA!"_

_"GRAY-SAMA!_

_**With Natasha and Rouge:**_

_"GRAY-SAMA!" Natasha heard in the distance and turned her head only to be right hooked by Future Rouge. He then laughs and flys off towards Motherglare to resume the mayem. Natasha slowly got up off the ground and headed towards the scream. What she saw froze her to the bone. A lifeless Gray rested in the arms of a devestated Juvia. She snapped out of her stupor to notice the dragonoids and rushed them._

_"J-J-Juvia I-I-Is H-He..." Natasha asked with a shacky voice. "Yes H-He protected Juvia from the dragons blast and died for Juvia." She finishes then began to sob uncontrollably. At that moment something inside of Natasha snapped, her crush was now dead and the man resposible was still out their, she would make him pay. "GRAY!" Natasha bellows tears streaming down her face then sends a glare towards Future Rouge and his Dragon. "YOU!" "YOU DID THIS IM GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Future Rouge just scoffed and said "What is the little dragon sad I killed her mate... Is that it. Ha you're pitiful" "SHUT UP YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO EVEN SPEAK HIS NAME YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU" she screams and then rushes off towards Future Rouge._

**Back in the Present:**

Gray was crying never has anyone ever cared about him the way Natasha did. Not even Juvia. Natasha was always their. When he was sad her smile warmed his heart and made him smile, When she got "All fired up" he could'nt help but feel the same. Ever since Juvia got with Lyon, Gray has been dreaming constantly about Natasha some were as sweet as cotton candy and some as steamy as a hot spring. So why... why did he treat her like garbage? Gray shook his head and began walking again hoping to find her and aplogise and tell her how he really feels. "No more holding back im all in this time" he says aloud and began to think._ "If I were Natasha were would I go if I was sad?" _He ponderd for a moment then it hit him, their was a spot were they had their most brutal fight as kids but also formed a bond stronger than steel. He knew she had to be their and was determined to find her. He then sets out to the spot without a moment to loose.

**With Natasha:**

Natasha sat their at the edge of the river looking at her own reflection. Her eyes were red and puffy and tears stained her beautiful face. This spot always calmed her down it was were her's and Gray's freind ship hardened to that of siblings but she longed for him to see her as a lover not as a sister. Silent tears began to roll off her cheeks as she continued to gaze at the crystal clear lake. The spot was surreal thick brush surrounded the area and a waterfall fell heavily at the far end of the river. Deer and other wild life could be seen feasting on the vast vegitation. "_I wonder when Happy is going to get back I could sure use him right now" _Natsaha says in her head with a slight chuckle, Happy was with the other dragon slayer's exceed's visiting the exceed's from Edola's. She sighed softly and continued to gaze at the lake.

**With Gray:**

Gray had finally reached the spot were he knew Natasha was. He looked around and was mezmorized by the beauty of the the place. He then heard sobbing and turned towards the noise only to see the women he knew he loved crying because of him. It hurt him so much he felt himself begin to tear up. Just as he was about to head her way he heard he begin to speak. "Why... Why Igneel... WHY DO I HAVE TO BE IN LOVE WITH THAT JERK!?" Natasha screams to the heavens. Gray was taken back by the sudden outburst but let her continue. "Why do I love him? All he does is treat me like dirt, putting me down when all I try to do is show him I am not a child but a women." Gray again was hurt because she was right, that is exactly what he does to her. "I've tried Igneel I really have, I try to dress, act and smell more womanly for him but he never notices. It hurts so much when he ignores me and it hurt even more when Juvia would cling to him or when he would allow to be in such close porximity to him... So why... why do I love him?" "What did I do to deserve such unhappiness? I just want him to hold me tell me im beautiful and that he loves me, But I know that will never happen." _"I do love you Natasha! It will happen!" _Gray shouted in his head. "Haha heh, Gray's right though, I am ugly... I am worthless... no man will ever want me." Natasha says and begins to sob. Gray snapped, he ran towards her and embraced her from behind. As soon as he got a hold of her she went limp in his arms. She knew it was him by his smell of pepermint and fresh snow. "P-P-Please Natasha stop crying please." Gray sobbs. Natasha's eye's widen in shock as she felt tears roll down her shoulder. Was Gray really crying for her? After everything he's done? "I know I royally screwed up and I understand if you never want to see or talk to me again but please hear me out." Gray beg's. Natasha nod's and let's him continue.

"Natasha you're wrong im wrong you're not worthless you're not ugly any man would be lucky to have you... and it kills me to know that I ruined that chance of love with you. Because I... I love you Natasha I love you more than anything on this planet." Natasha's eyes widen in shock _"He loves me? Am I dreaming again?" _I've just figured it out. I always used to call you childish but it was me all along who was the child. I was just a little seven year old tormenting the girl he liked because he had no idea how to approach it, You were always their for me no matter what was going on at the time, you always made time for me. I was a fool not to see what you were trying to say." Natasha's heart began to beat uncontrollably, buterflies began wreaking havoc inside her stomach _"Is this really happening" _she thought. "I love you, I love everything about you. From you're perfect body to you're unmatchable spirit but most of all I love you're smile you're eyes and you're personality. Eveything about you is perfect." Gray beggan weeping like a child and Natasha turned around to face him and pull him into another tight embrace, nuzzling his neck while Gray continued to weep. "Im so sorry Natasha the one person who cared about me the most I treated like dirt you're right... I dont even think I have the right to call you a friend anymore." Gray sob's. It was Natasha's turn to speak "Shhh, its okay Gray I forgive you honest, Im just so glad you finally understand how I feel and I hope we can finally be together like I've always dreamed because I love you too I have ever since I joined the guild." Gray began to calm down slightly. _"Maybe I do still have a chance to be with her" _Gray thought happily. "The inner dragon in me started to call out to you begging me to mark you as mine, but our rivalry got in the way and then our constant fighting also got in the way. But know im sure we'll be together..._(Should I say the last part, I dont want to scare him... screw it all of nothing) _Forever." She finishes while grabing his hand and squeezing it gently. Gray squeezes back and in the most loving voice she has ever heard he replies. "Together...Always...I Promise." Natasha's eye's widened in shock and she began sobbing like a child. "R-R-Really, You R-R-Really m-mean i-i-it?" "Yes I do nothing will keep us apart any longer Im your's if You're mine." Gray says smiling.

"Yes Yes Yes! She screams tackling Gray into the ground with an audible "oof" She the looks at him with her big onyx black orbs " Of course ill be your's i've only dreamed about being with you and im glad you finally will be mine and mine alone" she cries. "I cant wait to tell the guid that I got the hottest girl in Fairy Tail as my women" Gray chuckles. Natasha then blushes a deep crimson and says "T-They really said T-That?" "Yea it always pissed me off when they would talk about you like that I never knew why but know I do" He say's smiling. "G-Gray C-Can I-I do something C-Crazy?" Natasha mumbles shyly. "Depending on what it is Natasha" Gray asked with a raised eye brow. "It's nothing bad just close you're eyes please Gray" she say's looking up at him with puppy dog eye's. Gray blushed and quickly looked away and mumble "Fine just stop doing that" Natasha squealed with joy then grabbed Gray's face with both of her hand's. "Close you're eye's Gray." He complies and shuts his eye's only for them to shoot open when he feels Natasha's warm soft lips on his own. He was at a lost for words but soon kisses back. Natasha moan's as she feel's him respond and deepen's the kiss by draping her arms around her neck. Gray wrap's his hands around her waist and pull's her flush against him. After five ecstacy filled minutes they parted, looking eachother in the eye's, lust present in both of them but soon it fades when Gray grabs her hand and squeezes it. "Not yet Natasha we'll get to that I just want to enjoy the moment with you, Ok?" Natasha blushed heavily and mumbled shyly "Im sorry I dont know what came over me." Gray smiled "Its okay lets get you home before it gets dark." Natasha smiles and begins to follow him towards her house hand in hand.

**At Natasha's House:**

Gray see's Natasha's house and smiles _"Cute"_ He thinks. He walks her to her door and kisses her on the lips "Goodnight pinky" He says smirking. "Stay Gray please I dont want to be alone" Natasha half begged Gray. "As you wish my dragon" he says as Natasha blushed at the nickname. They walk in and Gray immedietly smiles " Always wondered how you kept this place so clean" He says. Natasha smiles at him and says "Well I may be reckless and destructive but I am kind of a neat freak. She laughs. "So are we sharing the bed or am I sleeping on the couch" Gray asked eyebrow raised. "With me silly I cant sleep without my prince beside me now can I?" She smiles. It was Gray's turn to blush " Thanks Natasha" he says. They walk over to her room and get into their pj's. Gray's consisted of his underwear and necklace while Natasha had on her scarf, a pair of black panties and one of Gray's shirt's. "Were did you get one of my shirts" Gray asks. Natasha blushes and began stuttering "W-Well Y-You S-See I-I stole it from you because you're S-Smell helps me sleep." Natasha stammers out. "Ha, its okay you look sexy as hell wearing that, come to bed know. Gray whispered. Natasha walks to the bed and crawls on top of Gray resting her head on his chest. "Good night Gray I love you" she whispers kissing his chest. "Love you too Natasha" Soon both parties fall asleep in eachothers embrace.

**With Erza&amp;Lucy:**

We see Erza and Lucy walking out of the guild into the cool night air. Both females are equally worried for their pink haired freind, Being the only two of the three people who knew of Natasha's love for Gray. Erza looks over to Lucy and says "Should we go check Natasha's house to she if she's their and ifs she's alright?" Yeah Im worried about her lets go" Lucy replies as they head towards the fire mages house.

**Natasha's House:**

Both mages made it to Natasha's house and let themselves in. "Were do you think she is" Lucy asks. "From the sound of the snoring she's in her bedroom" Erza giggled. They walked in the room and almost screamed at what they saw, Natasha was asleep on top of Gray while Gray had his arms wrapped protectivly around Natasha's waist. They've never seen the two look more happy in all of their lives. "Lets leave them alone they look so peaceful" Suggested Erza with a sweet smile . "Yeah lets head home" Lucy agree's with her own smile. They walked out and began the walk home. Erza requips into her casual clothes and intertwined her hand with Lucy's while Lucy place's her head on Erza's shoulder. "When are we going to tell the guild about us?" Lucy asks. "Hmm, When Natasha and Gray do, The whole team will confess, sound good". Erza tells Lucy. "Hn, sounds good to me" Lucy say's as she and Erza share a passionate kiss. Things were surely going to get more lively at Fairy Tail in the up and coming days.

* * *

**A/N: Phew, that took longer than expected. How did you enjoy this chapter,pretty good if I do say so myself. As for the lemon im leaning towards a yes. Let me know what you think, but if I do put a lemon it wont be untill like chapter four or five. I want their relationship to grow and fluff it up abit. As for the Lucy x Erza part, If you read my bio you'd know I hate the Jerza pairing with a passion (sorry Jerza fans) and so I put two and two together and BAM! Anyways here's my holiday present to you. Let me know if you want longer chapers, if you do ill try my best to not milk the little details of the story. Chapter 3 will be uploaded atleast by New Years. As for my new story "The Fairy &amp; The Raven" I cant give a specific date but I'll try my best to upload as soon as I can. Have a safe holiday everyone see you on the next chapter bye bye.**

**-David115**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fire&amp;Ice:DoubleEcstacy**

**A/N:****Welcome back peeps me again bringing you the third chapter of Fire&amp;Ice:DoubleEcstacy. This story is my favorite story to write because of the characters and the amount of ideas I have for this story. A lemon has been written and will be realeased with chapter four, so look out for that. As always thanks for the support and feel free to ask any questions you might have. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A New Beginning:**

It was early morning in the city of Fiore, and the sun was just about peeking over the horizon. Towns people could be seen walking down the streets, opening shop, conversing with friends or buying the days groceries. Magnolia was awakening for the day.

_The morning rays of sunshine beamed through Natasha's window, illuminating the inhabitants of Natasha's king sized bed. As the sun continued to illuminate Natasha's room Gray was stirred from his sleep and awoke from the most satisfying sleep he's ever had. He looks down at his chest to see his girlfriend with "Blue Hair?" sleeping on his chest. _

_"Whats going on?" he says aloud. "I swear Natasha if this is a prank your dead" He mumbles. Gray then shakes the woman on top of him trying to wake her up. "Hey wake up" he coaches. The woman stirs and looks up at Gray with grogy eyes, but thats not what Gray noticed, What he noticed was the women in question was non other than Juvia, Lyon's girlfriend._

_"Good morning Gray-sama" Juvia says in a husky voice._

_"W-W-What are you doing here?" Gray stammers out _

_"What do you mean what am I doing here, were at your house silly" Juvia replies giving Gray a strange look._

_"No were at Natasha's house I talked to her last night and we made up and actually got together!" Gray shouts all of this is confusing him big time._

_Juvia again gives him a weird look but then smiles and says " Wow Natasha must have beaten you good yesterday, You know she's with Lyon right? _

_Gray's eyes widen in shock "W-What no way she's in love with that jerk, she's in love with me and you with Lyon, Whats going on here!" Gray demands_

_Juvia smiles and sighs " Maybe this will jog your memories" she says kissing Gray on the lips roughly. _

_Gray was in complete shock Juvia was so rough, Natasha's lips were warm and soft but Juvia's were hard and cold, He then notice's her shove her tounge inside his mouth and begin exploring, devouring him in the process. "So all of that was a dream? Natasha never loved me?" He thinks as he began to tear up. Just then Juvia dips her hand in Gray's underwear and tugs on his member roughly._

"AGH!" Gray screams in pain, thrashing around on the bed tears falling off of his face. The women next to him bolts up right to see Gray in a state of panic.

"Gray wake up its okay it was just a dream" Natasha tells Gray hoping it would calm his down. Luckily it does and Gray stops thrashing and opens his eyes to see Natasha staring down at him, A worried expression sketched all over her face. Gray noticed this and bolts up to pull her into a tight embrace.

Gray breathes in her natural scent of pine wood smoke and cinnamon. "I-Im sorry that dream just felt so real" Gray apologises. Natasha nods and continues to soothe her boyfriend.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Natasha asks. Gray nods and began to explain the events that took place inside of his dream.

After Gray's explination Natasha smiles and grabs his hand "It's okay its over know" She cooed.

"Thanks Natasha your the best" Grays smiles.

Natasha flashes him her heart stopping grin while puffing her chest out and says "Well of course I am! Were you expecting anything otherwise?" Gray just smiles but soon sees Natasha's expression harden "You better not have feelings for Juvia still Gray" Natasha says in a strict voice.

Gray chuckles and says "Ha of course not your better in every way, Juvia has nothing on you in terms of girlfriend material" A sly smile appears on his face when he sees Natasha's face turn redder than Erza's hair.

"R-R-Really?" Natasha croaks out.

Gray grabs her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze "Really" he says with a smile.

Natasha then leans forward and plants a gentle kiss on Gray's lips "I love you, You know that right?" she says as Gray presses their foreheads together.

"I know, I love you too" He says. Gray then looks around and stretches while saying "So whats the plan for today?"

Natasha then squeaks and looks over at Gray with a cute blush "Well I could make you breakfast or clean the house or I could do the laundry, I read that that's what you do for your boyfriend in books I've gotten from the library." she says unsure of herself.

Gray frowns and replies "What kind of books did you read? One's from the midieval times" He chuckles at the last part and looks over at Natasha seeing her looking away in embarrassment. Gray sighs "Look Natasha im not asking you to be my maid, the relationship goes both ways. You can cook If you want but I dont expect you too, Okay?" He finishes.

Natasha breaths a sigh of relief and says "Ok I thought I messed up, Your my first boyfriend so I dont really know what to do aside from what the books said." She suddenly beams and says "So does that mean you'll cook for me? Thats so romantic." Stars could be seen in her eyes.

_"She really is a women now huh?" _Gray smiles and says "Of course, What kind of boyfreind doesent tend to his girls every need? Also your my first girlfreind so were on the same boat" He sees Natasha smile and again both share another kiss, but this one is passonite and invloves tounge.

After their tounge war they stop and Natasha speaks up "So im going to take a quick shower before I start cooking, What are you gonna do?"

Gray ponders then smiles "Well I would've joined you in the shower but I have something important to take care of so I'll be gone for a bit." He says.

Natasha explodes in crimson imagining a wet naked Gray, but is snapped out of her thoughts when she hears Gray saying he's going to leave. "What? No, you cant leave" She says looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Gray kicks himself for seeing those eyes but is determined to do this. "Sorry Natasha this is really important. Dont worry I'll be back in time for breakfast I promise." He says while placing a kiss on her forehead.

Natasha smiles and gets off the bed and heads over to a night stand next to her bed. Once she's their she opens the drawer and pull out what looks like a neatly folded stack of one of Gray's outfits. She then walks over to Gray who is sitting on the edge of the bed and hands him the clothes. "Here these are yours, You left these here a month ago but I liked the smell they gave off so I kept them." She admitted with a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

Gray smiles it was one of his trench coat outfits. He looks at Natasha fidgeting like crazy and stands up to hug her. "Thanks your too good to me." He says in a sweet voice.

Natasha smiles too and nuzzles his neck breathing in his scent "Its fine, Im goin to shower you better hurry up and get your butt back here by the time breakfast is ready, OK?" She says with a cute pout putting emphasis on the words "Ok".

"You got it babe" He says chuckling and stepping back to put his clothes on. Gray watches her enter the bathroom and smiles. _"Life is good." _Once fully dressed Gray walks out of the house and into the woods heading for the clothing store they visited yesterday to pick up something special for Natasha.

Once at the store he walks in and is greeted by the stores clerk, an average looking woman with blonde wavy hair and purple eyes. "Yo" he greets back and heads over to the dress isle to buy the dress Natasha had on yesterday before he broke her heart. He cringed visably at the memory but shook it off and continued his search, He was determined to mend all of his wrongs towards Natasha and this dress was the first of many. It took about five minutes of searching but he eventually found the dress that made him fall for Natasha even harder. The white strap-less dress complimented her hair, eyes and face perfectly. The roses and vines were just icing on the cake that was Natasha. He picks it up and heads to the counter to buy the dress.

"I'd like to buy this please" Gray says politely

The woman smiles and says "Good choice that brand seems to be very popular these days, So whos the lucky lady who snagged you handsome?" The woman says with a sly smile.

"You know the Salamander of Fairy Tail? She's the lucky one" He says with a smile.

The women suddenly pales and looks up at Gray with pleading eyes and says "Please dont tell her I said that about you, She'll burn me to a crisp. Please im begging you dont tell" the woman pleas hands intertwined in front of her in a begging position.

Gray chuckles and says "Dont worry I wont. So how much?"

Said woman regains her composure and says "Well the dress is a very well known designer brand, Every noble women has atleast one dress by the brand. This dress however is very special, Its made from silk gathered from one of the most dangerous creatures on the planet a "Crystal Spider". It takes a group of atleast fifty mages to retrive enough silk to make a dress, so this dress is 3,000,000 jewels." The women gives a nervous chuckle while rubbing the back of her head.

Gray smiles "Its perfect I"ll take it" He says while handing her the jewel. No sign of sarcasm present in his voice or actions.

The woman pales yet again and starts jumping up and down in glee. "EHHH, Natasha is such a lucky women... You really like her dont you." She says with a sweet smile looking right at him.

"No I dont like her I love her, It might of took a while for me to realise it but I know it in my heart that I do" Gray responds with his own smile.

"Aww how sweet. Alright then let me ring this up and you can pick out a pair of sandles, Free of charge" The woman says.

Gray ponders and speaks up "What color would go good with that dress?" Gray doesent understand girl fashion, It was always over complicated to him.

"Hmm I would suggest white, It would match her hair and the dress." She says.

"Alright then its settled, white it is" Gray replies. Picking out a white pair of sandles with a red rose on the strap ontop of the foot.

"Excellent here you are, I hope you two stay together you do make a cute couple" The clerk giggles.

"Thanks, and I dont plan on letting this one go she's too special." Gray remarks with a grin. "Oh, by the way I never got your name" He says.

"Its Carrie" The woman identified as Carrie responds.

Gray smiles "Well then Carrie thanks for helping me make Natasha happy, I think this is her favorite clothing store too, I'll make sure to bring her here another time." He says as he began to head for the door.

"Oh it is, Natasha always comes here and I hope to see you guys soon! By!" Carries yell to Gray.

As Gray begins the walk home he cant help but feel a warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest. "You'd be proud of my choice of girlfreind... Mom... Dad. Im sure of it." Gray says aloud while looking towards the sky. He also remembers what his dad Silver told him before he died leaving Gray alone yet again.

_Flashback:_

_After the battle between Silver and Gray, Silver cant help but notice his son's worried about something._

_"Whats wrong Gray?" Silver questions._

_Gray looks his way and says "Its Natasha im worried about her" A tinge of pink was on his cheeks tipping his father off._

_"You love her dont you" Silver replies with a fatherly smile, Knowing all too well the signs of love sickness._

_Gray's eyes shoot open in shock from his dad's remark "W-W-What got you thinkin that?" Gray questions on edge. He felt like he and his dad were having one of those father son talks, something he knew nothing about._

_Silver smiles and says "Well your face gave it away, and also you seem to only care about her saftey. Not even that blue haired girl's well being crossed your mind." He knew his son was in love and was quite proud of who he picked. Also because he had been in the same situation his son has been in._

_Gray looks at his dad like he was crazy but then puts his head down and sighs. "I dont know, I think I do but im no good with words around her. I dont even know were to start" He says depression obviously present in his voice._

_Silver again smiles and says "Well dont let the oppoutunity get away take a chance, after all thats how I met your mother and look how that turned out. We had you, our biggest accomplishment." He then leans over to hug his son. His time was running out._

_Gray was sobbing and too hugged his dad "Thanks dad" Gray managed through sobbs_

_"Anytime... Son" Silver says with a stray tear leaving his eye._

**Present time with Gray:**

As Gray remembered that a tear escapes his eye and a smile graces his face. He then chuckles and says "I better get back to Natasha before she goes on a rampage." He wipes the tear away and heads to the house, bag in hand.

**With Natasha:**

Natasha is in her kitchen fresh out of the shower wondering what to make for breakfast. She is currently wearing gray yoga pants, black sandles, a black tank top, her hair down as usual and her treasured scarf. "Hmm, Eggs, sausage, bacon and pancakes should do." She says while looking through the contents of her pantry and refridge.

As she is looking she is pelted from the side by a blue blur and is slammed to the ground.

"Oww, What was that" Natasha asks aloud. To dizzy from the impact to see straight.

"Its me your best buddy silly" replies the blur.

"Happy" Natasha sighs. "Im trying to make breakfast for me and Gray we can play later" Natasha says, but soon blushes when she realises she's just confessed her new relationship to her blue exceed freind.

Happy's jaw dropped down to the floor and shouted while hugging Natasha the best he could. "Wow Natasha im so happy your finally together, You got to tell me all about it." Happy then pulls away to see Natasha shift visibly. "Whats wrong?" He questioned.

"Nothing Happy Its just the way we got together is all, I'll explain everything while im cooking, Ok?" Natasha says with a nervous smile. She knew Happy was going to be upset when he finds out what Gray had said to her but she couldnt blame him. He was her best freind and the first one to know of her love for Gray, But also he was her rock for all the emotional pain she's been through over the years.

Happy smiles and says "Ok, but you better have some yummy fish for me to eat" He begins to drool at the thought of fish.

Natasha laughs "Haha you got it little buddy" she beams and begins breakfast and her story.

After thirty minutes of cooking and explaining Natasha finishes and looks over at Happy who is frowning. As she is setting up the table she notices Happy has actually been silent through out her explanation and never inturrupted her until she hears him speak up.

"So that jerk said all of that to you and you still got with him?" Happy questioned quite angrily. Dropping his fish to look at Natasha.

Natasha flinches visibly "Well Happy he did apologise and admit that he was wrong and he even said sorry. Also its not like I could have moved on Im a dragon slayer remember." She says.

Happy softens slightly and says "Well still im going to have a talk with Gray to make sure he never hurts you again. Your my mom after all so when I see you sad I feel sad too." A smile forms on the exceeds lips.

Natasha is touched by these words and lets out a giggle "Well thanks Happy that really meant alot, and as for the talk go ahead but dont hury him too bad" She finishes with a chuckle.

"Aye sir!" Happy yells as the door is heard opening and closing.

Gray walks in with what seems to be a wrapped box. He looks inside the kitchen and is shocked by what he see's, A beautiful array of foods are on the table. Most of all though, Natasha is what caught his eye she looked so beautiful in those new clothes she bought. _"Wow Natasha never ceases to amaze me with how much of a woman she's become."_ He smiles. Gray couldnt help but see her as a godess.

"Wow Natasha you look great" He says with a smile. Gray then notices Happy and waves at the exceed. "Hey there Happy" He greets as he sets the present down on a side table and takes a seat.

Natasha blushes and says "Thanks Gray, Whats that thing wrapped up?" She questions as she too takes a seat.

Gray smiles and says "I'll show you after breakfast" He then looks at Happy "So where have you been fur ball havent seen you in days" He says casually lounging in his chair, clothes suddenly missing from sight aside from his boxers.

Natasha blushes and looks away as Happy stiffles a chuckle but soon takes on a serious expression and begins his talk with Gray.

"Well I got back this morning and Natasha told me about you two getting together, and I cant say im happy at what I was told" Happy says in an uncharacteristicly strict voice.

Gray frows and looks at Natasha who was staring at her plate. He then looks at happy and sighs "I know Happy im sad too that it couldnt have been different. All of the pain I must of put her through I cant even begin to imagine, But I know you were always there for her and never left her side until she was feeling better. I hope in time you can forgive me for what I did, But know that I will never do anything like that again and I'll be damned if anyone else thinks they can do that either." Gray finishes noticing Happy smiling at him.

"Aye sir! I forgive you im just glad you will make Natasha happy, I know you will." Happy says giving him a thumbs up.

Gray smiles "Thanks Happy it means alot" Gray thanks the blue exceed and sees Natasha smiling at the two.

"Aye sir, Just know you will need to give me fish before you can see Natasha or take her out on a date" Happy says with stars in his eyes.

Gray chuckles "Of course you are the man of the house after all" He laughs.

Natasha laughs too and says "Well now that thats over lets eat"

"AYE SIR!" Happy and Gray shout in unison as they begin the assault on the food.

After breakfast Happy fell asleep from exhaustion, the trip home took more out of him than he thought. Natasha places Happy in her bed on a pillow and watches him curl up. She smiles at him and kisses his head and walks out into the living room.

She sees Gray in all of his clothes sitting on her couch with the wrapped box in his lap looking out the window.

"So you goin to show me whats in the box" Natasha asks with a raised eye brow.

Gray look her way and smiles "No I want you too look in it" He says while handing her the box.

Natasha takes the box and began to carefully unwrap it. After she unwraps the box she opens it and is shocked by what she sees. She clasped her hand over her mouth tears spilling from her eyes. It was the dress that she was looking at yesterday, the one that made her feel so beautiful and the one that caught Gray's eye.

"So what do you think" Gray questioned with a smile.

Natasha didnt respond but instead placed the box on a near by table and tacked Gray into a hug, causing him to fall on his back onto the couch. Natasha buried her head into his neck and began crying tears of joy. Gray just smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist nuzzling her neck.

"I-I-I thought you forgot about the dress" Natasha managed to say through sobs.

"No I could never forget how beautiful you looked in that dress. I want to see you wear it in the future so I bought it for you. I did it also as a sorry for what I said back their." Gray finishes kissing the top of Natasha's head.

Natasha felt a warm fuzzy feeling in her chest and smiled while lookin up at Gray "Thank you and you dont need to apologise I already forgave you" She says.

"Well put it on so we can get to the guild we'll be goin on a date in an bit so we'll hang out at the guild untill then." Gray says

Natasha nods and gets off of Gray and slips out of her clothes and takes the dress out of the box. Gray couldnt help but stare at Natasha. From her long smooth legs, her shaply back side or her nice chest she was perfect.

"So you decided to wear a bra know huh" Gray says taking notice of the satin bra and panties both red in color.

Natasha squeaks and pulls the dress on quickly. After getting the dress situated she notices the white sandles and slips them on.

"Ready to go" She asks Gray. Putting a note on the door telling Happy that their going to the guild.

"Yup lets go" says Gray extending his hand toward Natasha.

She takes his hand and both adults walk towards the guild hand in hand ready to tell the guild of their love born over night.

**At Fairy Tail:**

The walk to the guild was relitively silent but not out of awkwardness, but of understanding and comfort. The pair stop in front of the newly established guild halls doors and look at eachother.

"Ready to go in?" Gray asks. Seeing Natasha's apprehensive look.

"I-I-I dont know im nervous" She says wringing the hell out of the hem of her dress.

Gray smiles and squeezes Natasha's hand reassuringly "Its okay you look wonderful. I hope your not embarassed of me" Gray finishes feigning depression.

Natasha begins to panic " No no no, of course im not, Im not embarassed about being with you. Its just I've never dressed like this at the guild before so im a little self conscious." She says looking at the ground.

"You look fine, If anything everyone will be envious of our relationship." Gray reasons.

"Your right lets go" Natasha says with a smile.

And so both pairs walk inside the guild hand in hand.

As soon as the doors to the guild open everyones eyes turn on the pair in the doorway. Everyones eyes open wide, jaws touching the floor and over all flabbergasted by the scene in front of them. Natasha and Gray hand in hand both with smiles plastered on their faces that no one has ever seen. But most of all was Natasha's appearence. No one has ever seen Natasha look so beautiful.

Natasha got cat calls and wolf whistles from all across the guild. Natasha blushes and looks away shyly when people began yelling out how hot she was looking. Gray began to grow angry, Tick marks could be seen all across his face.

**"THATS MY GIRLFREIND YOU WHISTLING AT YOU BASTARDS" **Gray bellows silencing the entire guild hall.

Master Makorov was the first to speak "So you two what did we miss?" He questions with a raised eyebrow.

Gray and Natasha smile at eachother and Gray decides to speak for the pair.

"Well to summarise it all, Last night it took a very traumatic event for me to realise my love for Natasha. And yes I do love Natasha. Anyway after that we talked it out and both of us discovered that we can be something to eachother, and so here we are." Gray finishes with a smirk. Natasha at the moment was resembling a radioactive tomatoe at how red her face was.

Slience. Silence is what plauged the guild for what felt like hours but was in reality seconds. This silence however was inturupted by cheers from the men and squeals from the women.

"I say we party in congradulations for the newly established couple!" Makorov yells grabbing a mug of beer.

Everyone erupts in cheers untill Erza steps onto a table demanding everyone attention.

"Me and Lucy also have an announcment, so listen up" Erza says as she motioned Lucy to join her on the table.

Gray and Natasha smile, Being the only ones besides Wendy and Happy to know of the twos relationship.

Lucy gets up onto the table and intertwines her hand with Erza's. All of her blood seeming to rush to her face.

"Well since Gray and Natasha have announced their relationship, Me and Lucy would like to announce our love for eachother also!" Erza yells.

"Yup I love Erza and she loves me" Lucy chimes in with a smile.

Again silence fall upon the guild untill almost every male members nose erupt into a massive nose bleed. Not even Master was spared by the perverted images that flooded his head.

Erza grows an imeasurable amount of tick marks on her head and bellows **"YOU PERVERTS WILL DIE IF YOU DONT GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTERS!" **

Everyone calms down and erupts in cheers.

Master Makorov agains yells "Well thats two new couples for the guild lets party." Everyone cheers and begins the party.

Gray and Natasha take a seat after getting congradulations from everybody.

"Well that went better than expected" Natasha says while placing her head on Gray's shoulder.

Gray nods "Yeah, well it is Fairy Tail so what did you expect" he replies. Just then Erza and Lucy approach the two and sit across from them. Erza then sets her eyes on Gray.

"You listen to me Gray, If you hurt Natasha like you did yesterday, I swear on my love for Lucy I will not hesitate to beat you into the next world. Are we clear." Erza demands.

Natasha flinches but Gray just stares at the table, tears visibly forming in the corners of his eyes.

Erza is taken back by this and feels guild form in the pit of her stomach. Lucy just stays silent and lets it all play out.

Gray takes in a shakey breath and says "I know Erza beleive me I know. I wish the circumstances in which we got together could have been different but they're not. I know Natasha deserves better than me and I know I have no right to even talk to her after all that I have done, But I love her. I love her so much and I hate myself for not realising it sooner and I hate myself even more for causing Natasha so much torment for so long and it kills me everyday. Natasha is a star and she deserves to soar but I cant help the way I feel for her. So please im begging you, please let me love Natasha, forgive me for what I've done please." Gray finishes breaking down by the end and sobbing into the crook of Natasha's neck.

Nobody seems to notice Gray crying but the occupants of the table sure do.

Natasha starts to soothe Gray by rubbing his back and running her hands through his silky soft hair. She then shoots a glare at Erza, Her dragon side clearly taking over.

Erza began to tear up herself, Guilt etched all over her face. "G-G-Gray im sorry I never should have said anything, Its just I've never seen Natasha so hurt before, I was just looking out for her. I was a fool to bring up past events im sorry." She says hanging her head in shame.

Gray looks her way "You have nothing to be sorry for Erza. You were just looking out for Natasha thank you." He says a smile forming on his face.

Lucy too smiles "Erza come on Gray said its okay lets just forget this ever happened Hmm." She says in a sweet voice.

Erza smiles and looks up "Yeah your right Lucy, Thanks." She says as she leans over to kiss Lucy.

Gray smiles and sits up straight and looks at Natasha, Wipping the last of his tears.

"Thanks Natasha" Gray tells said woman smiling.

Natasha smiles and kisses him "Anytime" she says.

All four people spend quite awhile talking. Whether it be about past memories, their new relationships, the guild and the various adventures they've been on. As the party went on a familiar figure approached the table it was non other than Gajeel Redfox.

"Gihee, So Salamander you've finally found your mate I see." Gajeel says with a smug smile.

Natasha smiles and looks over at Gray and says "Yeah I did and I couldnt be happier" She then notices Gajeels smell and smiles.

"Well well well, Looks like you too found your mate. Levy must be a happy woman." Natasha says with a smile.

Gajeel blushes but smiles "Yeah Im happy about that too" he says but a smug smile again soon creeps its way onto his face. "Well atleast you found someone who can stand being around you" Gajeel says. Natasha glares at the man and was about to retort but an icy fist beat her too it.

The fist belonged to Gray his eyes were glowing an icy blue signifying him entering his newly aquired **Ice Devil Slayer Mode**.

"Dont you ever insult Natasha infront of me ever again or so help me Mavis you wont live to see another day." Gray says, Every word laced with venom.

Natasha's eyes widen in horror at Grays bold statement "G-G-Gray calm down this isnt you" She pleas. Grays eyes go back to their regular pigment and he looks over at Gajeel in horror.

"W-W-What happened?" Gray asked confused and scared.

The guild was deathy quiet. Every pair of eyes was on Gray and he started to feel weak. Natasha then walks over to Gray

"You dont remember anything?" Natasha questions.

Gray nods "I-I-I just remember Gajeel insulting you and feeling an unbelivable amount rage and then all It all went black" Grays says looking down in shame for attacking a nakama with such a violent intent.

"Ughh." Groans Gajeel. He then sits up and looks over at Gray "What the hell Gray I was just playin with'cha." Gajeel groans.

Gray runs over to help Gajeel up "Im so sorry Gajeel I dont know what came over me. I guess its the new magic in me that reacted." Grays says.

Gajeel smiles and says "It cool icy shorts, I'd much rather it be you than Natasha. Dragon slayer go ballistic when their mates are in jepordy so I would probably be dead by now if it was her." chuckling at the last bit.

Gray too smiles and helps Gajeel up "I hope Levy doesent kill me" He laughs.

Gajeel laughs also "Yeah I hear ya, Shrimp can be a real monster when she's angry. Well I'll see you guys later" He says as he walks over to Pantherliy.

The party resumes and everthing goes back to normal.

Makorov was silently watching the events un fold before him and frowns _"I'll have to look into that devil slayer magic of Gray's, That was nothing like him." _

Gray calms and goes back to the table. "Well Natasha Im going to head home and prepair for our date so I'll be gone for a bit." He tells Natasha.

Natasha frowns "Aww, come on lets just go, What do you need to do" She says impatiently.

Grays smirks and replies "Well I need to shower and groom myself and also change clothes." He sees Natasha smile and breathes a sigh of relief.

"Ok well you better hurry up I dont look nice for nothin, I want the world to know who I belong too" Natasha shouts causing Gray to blush.

"Yeah me too. I'll be gone fourty five minutes tops" Grays says kissing Natasha on the lips.

"Hurry back" Natasha waves to Gray as he exits the guild.

Natasha then turns to Erza and Lucy who have star stuck gazes in their eyes.

"What?" Natasha questions.

Lucy is the first to speak "Its nothing Natasha, Its just you and Gray click so well its really obvious you love each other." Erza smiles and nobs.

Natasha blushes and groans "Yeah I do love him I just wish we could of gotten together sooner. Dragon slayer mating season is right around the courner." She mumbles the last part.

Erza and Lucy both blush at this and Mira who was listening in on the whole converstation squealed in excitement. All tree women knowing all to well what happens during dragon slayer mating season... lets just say it invloves heavy cardio.

Erza then looks towards Natasha and says "W-Well do you want it to happen?" Her blush darkening, putting her hair to shame.

Natasha explodes in crimson "W-W-Well I-I-I W-Would like to just to get it over with, but dragon slayers during that time are extra aggressive and controling. I'll most likely just rape him" She finishes hanging her head in defeat.

Gajeel then walks over with Levy who just got back from a job with Jet and Droy.

"Gihee, Salamander didnt your dragon teach you anything? Female dragons are very submissive during the mating process. Who knows you might even goes as far as begging Gray to fuck you." Gajeel says rather bluntly.

All of the female occupants of the table begin to look like tomatoes and Natasha slowly turns to look at Gajeel.

"R-R-Really" Natasha squeakes out. Blood trickling down her nose.

"Yupp" Gajeel replies popping the p. "Shrimp here was lucky to be able to stand during my mating season" He says slinging his arm around Levy.

Levy blushes and says "Yeah it was amazing, It felt even better when he marked me." Moving her neck to the left showing off what seems to me Gajeels magic seal tattoed on her neck. Everyone gapes at the symbol. Natasha then looks over at Gajeel and starts to squirm.

"Does that mean I'll have to mark Gray as mine when we mate?" Natasha asks shyly.

Gajeel smirks "Yeah, You'll have to mark him." He says but soon his expression goes to that of a serious one. "You will be able to mark him but make sure you and him both want that. Once you mark him, you will be together forever no exceptions." He finishes his serious gaze never faultering.

Leavy then begins to speak "Yeah when Gajeel asked about marking me he told me if I was sure about the decision like two hundred times." Levy giggles "He was so sweet asking if I was sure and im totally happy with the results." She says

Gajeel then blushes and looks away. Lucy and Erza begin to giggle. Gajeel notices this and speaks up.

"So Titania how did you and Bunny girl get involved?" He asks actually curious. Same sex couples were pretty rare around Fiore.

Erza smiles "Well its quite a long story, but to summirise it all after our return I met Jellal and talked to him trying to sort my feeling out for him. What I learned crushed my heart at the time, He was engaged to Ultear. I pretended like I was happy for him even though I was crushed. I left and Lucy saw me and asked what was wrong with me. So I told her and she comforted me. We went to her place and talked a while until she confessed that she has had a crush on me since her joining the guild. I was shocked, never have I looked towards another woman that way. But at that time I just wanted to feel loved to forget the pain so we ended up having sex. And here we are now happier than can be." Erza finishes with a smile, while Lucy was blushing up a storm at Erza's bluntness.

Gajeel smiles "Well congrats you two." He says.

Lucy smiles too and replies "Thanks Gajeel it means alot, You really have changed since you first joined the guild you know that."

Gajeel smirks "Well if it wasnt for Levy here I might have never changed." He says kissing Levy while hugging her.

Everyone smiles and began talking for about thirty minutes untill the guild doors open reavealing a stunning sight.

Gray was dressed in a black suit with a blood red dress shirt with black buttons and a black tie. He had black slacks and black dress shoes. His hair was it same wild self but looked more radiant. His necklace was over the shirt resting above his suits coat buttons which were all buttoned. All of this paled in comparison to his smell, The best smelling cologne ever created is what it only could be described as. Natasha felt her mouth water at the sight and the smell, and a heat started to pool in her nether regions, wanting nothing more than to take Gray to the nearest room and rock his world. Gray walks over to Natasha and extends his hand.

"Ready to go beautiful?" He asks in a sexily raspy voice.

Natasha had a mini orgasm just at the sound of his voice. Not trusting her voice she simply nods and takes his hand. The duo head to the guilds doors. Gray looks back and shouts.

"Dont wait up!"

With that the guild doors close and the pair is gone. The day has only just begun.

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is, How was it? As you can tell personal desires are being shown so you can expect a nice juicy lemon next chapter. The chapter is early I was feelin generous. As for chapter 4 I cant give a specific date but just be patient. Im going to try to write longer chapters from now on so updates might be a little spaced. My other story "The Fairy &amp; The Raven" will be updated before chapter 4 of this story so look out for that. Well thanks for reading, as always reviews are appreciated and I'll see you on the next one! Bye!**

**-David115**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fire&amp;Ice:DoubleEcstacy**

**A/N: Hello me again with the next chapter of Fire&amp;Ice:DoubleEcstacy. The feedback I've been getting from this story has been great, and it mean's alot that you would take the time to read my story. I just want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope I will continue to please you guy's. *Warning Super sexy lemon this chaper (lol)*. If this isnt your thing, the lemon. Sorry for not updating often but school and my job have been kicking my ass so my writing time is very limited. Finals are also coming so theres that too, and dont even get me started on my internet. Anyways I hope your enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Forever**

As Gray and Natasha left the guild hall, Natasha couldn't help but feel nervous. This was her first date and didn't know what to expect, plus Gray's apperence wasn't helping. His well sculpted face and dark blue eyes and hair were mesmerizing, his nice choice in attire also added to his appeal and his smell...dear Mavis his smell.

Gray on the other hand was feeling quite confident. He was sure that today was going to go on perfectly, he purposly had this cologne forged to entice the dragon slayers keen senses. It costed him 20,000 jewel but it was worth it. The suit wasn't cheap either but again it was worth it.

As the two continued to walk to their unknown destination Gray looked over at Natasha and said.

"So... how are you liking my smell?" A sly smile creeping its way onto his face as he saw Natasha blush.

"Y-y-y-you s-s-smell g-g-g-great." She stuttered out. Gray smiled victoriosly and continued to lead Natasha out of town and onto an old cobblestone road.

Natasha was beginning to get confused. Didn't you normally take a girl to a restaurant, or to a park or even to dance? Where was Gray taking her? So she decided to ask.

"Hey Gray, were are we goin?" She tilted her head to the side to show her confusion.

Gray chuckled. "Its a suprise Natasha. Keep your panties on were almost there." He said smirking.

Natsasha just pouted and kept walking. The walk was really nice though. Thick green brush was on either side of them, beautiful flowers could be seen blooming signifiying the arrival of spring. Deer, rabits and other wild life could be seen all around them only adding the the view. Natasha smiled this really was going to be a great day.

The two continued to walk until Natasha began to see a cliff come into view. Beautiful Pink sakura tree's lined the spot and their falling leaves could be seen drifting along the cool breeze surrounding the two. Natasha was in a state of shock. The spot was so beautiful, it was surreal. Natsaha then noticed a picnic basket ontop of a picnic blanket over looking the cliff. The sun was high above the clouds and gave off a red hue to the sky around it.

Natasha felt tears well in her eyes at the sight of it and looked over to Gray only to see him smiling at her. She walked over to him and hugged him tightly. Silently crying into his chest. Gray hugged back and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Thank you." Natasha whispered. Gray smiled and replied.

"Its nothing really. You deserve the best so I decided to take you to the most beautiful place I know of. This spot always reminded me of you and always helped me relax and think. I want this to become our favorite spot now." Natasha sniffled and looked up at Gray and kissed him.

Gray immedietly returned the kiss, enjoying her sweet taste. The kiss wasn't at all sexual but one of love and passion. Gray broke the kiss and let go of Natasha. He started walking towards the picnic blanket and motioned Natasha to follow him.

Once at the spot Gray took a seat and patted the spot next to him. Natasha sat next to him and took in the view in all of its glory. She sighed in content and looked at Gray who was rumiging through the picnic basket.

He pulled out bread, deli meats, cheese, vegetables and a bottle of red wine with two wine glasses from out of the basket. A cutting board was also inside the basket and set infront of the two. Gray then looked at Natasha.

"Hungry?" He asked.

Natasha was about to reply but her stomach beat her too it. It grumbled loudly causing Natasha to blush and Gray to laugh.

"Yes please." She mumbled shyly.

Gray placed his hand on Natasha's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Its okay Natasha, You dont have to be all prime and proper around me. Just be yourself, the girl I fell in love with." He says, with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Natasha smiles and too blushes again. She nods and Gray began cutting portions for sandwiches. After Gray was finished he handed Natasha nicely made sandwich along with a glass of wine. The two then began their date already enjoying themselves.

The pair spent most of their date talking, laughing, playing and just having a good time. Natasha shared her life with Igneel, her dreams of becoming a wife and mother, her most memorable times at the guild and her likes and dislikes. Typical date topics.

Gray also shared what little memories he had about his parents, his time with Lyon and UI, his dreams of becoming a father so he could show the child love that was wrongfully taken away from himself, the various adventures he's been on by himself or with the team and also his likes and dislikes.

The date was going really well for the two's first date and it was about to get better. As if some type of other worldy force came to them, the pink sakura trees began to change color and turn into rainbow sakura trees, both teens shot up from their spots, gasped and looked at each other.

"What the? These arent rainbow sakura trees, so why are they changing color?" Gray asked Natsaha.

Natasha just shrugged and looked around it was dark out by now and the tree were vibrant in the moon light. The scene was so romantic it actually made Natasha blush. Gray picked up on this and smiled.

He pulled Natasha flush against him, his scent assaulting Natasha's senses. He then leans down slowly and captures her lips in a searing kiss. Natasha moans at this and wraps her hands around Gray's neck. Gray's hand rest on Natasha's hips and the two begin to kick it up a notch.

Natasha began licking Gray's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Gray smirks and opens his mouth allowing Natasha entrance. As their tounges meet both let out a moan, loving the feeling of their warm wet organs sliding against eachother. Gray then moves his hands lower and rests them on her generous back side giving it a slight squeeze. Nataha squealed in delight and jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist. Gray is startled by this but keeps his balance by gripping Natasha's firm backside causing her to moan in pleasure. As the kiss went on Natasha could feel herself loosing control, and worrying that she might actually go all the way with Gray and be forced to mark him. That was dragon standards, you have sex then you mark the other as your mate.

Natasha pulled away and rested her head on Gray's forehead, smiling happily.

"Okay Gray, I think thats enough for today. Im not ready to go all the way yet." She says blushing slightly.

Gray laughs. "Its cool Natasha. I'll wait." He says.

"Thank you for today, It was wonderful" She says giving Gray her famous grin.

Gray smiles and kisses her. "Your welcome. There are going to be more to come so be prepaired." He says smirking.

Natasha smiles and gives him a quick peck on the lips, humming in response and looks towards the falling sun seeing it set behind the horizon. Gray then shifts Natasha in his hold and lifts her up bridal style. Natasha blushes at this and looks at Gray.

"What? You expect me to let you walk in the dark. Nope im carrying you home no exceptions." He finishes smirking.

Natasha blushes and nods allowing Gray to carry her home, Their perfect day coming to an end. During the walk home the two talked about little things until, enjoying eachothers company, untill they reached Natasha's house. Gray somehow managed to open Natasha's door, walk inside and find her bedroom door. He placed her on her bed then walked over to her dresser and threw her one of his shirts along with a coat hanger for the dress.

Natasha slips off the dress and her bra, and puts the shirt on and gets settled into bed. Gray walks over to Natasha and kisses her forehead.

"Goodnigh Natasha. I'll see you in the morning. Thanks for the wonderful night." He says about to walk over to the door.

Natasha grabs his sleeve and looks at him. "No, please stay I dont want you to leave." She says almost pleadingly.

Gray smirks and strips off all of his clothes in one go except his underwear and necklace and hops into the oppsite side of Natasha's bed, making Natasha squeak and bounce a little from the impact. She then scoots over towards Gray and snuggles up against his side. Giving off a relaxed hum. Gray also embraces Natasha and kisses the top of her head.

"I love you." He whispers.

Natasha smiles and kisses the side of his chest. "I love you too." She says.

The two soon fall into peaceful slumber happy that today was such a success. They both knew more experences like this were to come. Their relationship was perfect and both knew it was never going to end. There love for eachother finally a reality.

**Time Skip: Three Months:**

Since their first date, Gray and Natasha's relationship has blossomed into something beautiful. Both teens are hardley away from eachother and can always be found together. Gray kept his promise and began taking Natasha out almost every night, some were to a cafe to eat and chat, some were a long walk in the park or the beach or just going around town with eachother, enjoying eachothers company. Gray also moved in with Natasha which he reluctently agreed to as not to upset his woman. Natasha's only explination was that she liked the smells of her house and didnt want to leave them.

The guild had taken notice of the two and all agreed that their relationship was never going to end. They were perfect for eachother. Their relationship was one of a fairy tail, a relationship that never ends and one that most people wish they will experience. Master Makorov couldn't be happier for the two and it seems that after the two's confession, more people came forward and told someone of their feelings.

Gajeel finally confessed to Levy and made her the happiest girl in the world. Laxus after a drinking match with Cana unknowingly confessed to her suprising the drunkard because she has had feelings for the dragon slayer for awhile. After drunken sex and hangover explinations, the two decided to give them a shot and couldn't be happier. Freed asked Mira out to dance which she happily complied, Lisanna was seduced by Bixlow and shown the time of her life ***Cough **Tounge Tricks **Cough***. The guild was getting more lively by the day and Master was just happy that he would get to see his great grand kids.

On this particular day, The guild was quite empty and quiet. Most of the couples were out and about and the only ones in the guild hall were Kinanna, Master, Erza and Lucy. Juvia has also been spending alot of time over at Lamia Scale and hasn't been seen in almost a week. Master was beginning to suspect that she might eventually join the guild, although he would be sad about loosing a child, he would never want to rob her of her happiness, so if she wanted to switch guilds it was her decision and he would support her.

Natasha and Gray walk inside the empty guild hall, Natasha was wearing a pair of black combat boots and tight camouflage cargo pants. A black tank top finished the outfit and her hair was tied up into a pony tail. Gray was wearing his normal trench coat outfit seeing no need to change clothes. Both teens look around and are suprised to see it empty save for a few. Kinanna was tending to the bar, Master was sitting atop the counter drinking a mug of ale and Erza and Lucy were sitting at the bar casually conversing. An overall boring day.

Natasha runs over to the four and yells cheerily.

"Hey guys! Why's it so dead around here?"

Master justs smiles and Erza answers her pink haired freind's question.

"Well ever since the announcement of everyones feelings, the guild has gotten abit quiet but it will return back to normal soon, the new couples just want some time for themselves." She smiles and goes back to her favorite treat.

Natasha smiles and takes a seat next to Lucy. "So Luce how are you and Erza doing?" She questions.

Lucy beams. "Oh, were doing great thanks for asking. What about you and Gray, how are you two doing?" She questions back.

Natasha too beams. "Were also doing well, were thinking about taking a job and were wondering if you and Erza would want to come along." She says.

"Oh, sorry but our one year anniversary is today so Erza is taking me out tonight sorry." Lucy says.

Natasha smiles. "Its okay Luce, you go enjoy your date. I guess its just me and you today Gray." She yells towards said male walking up to the group.

Gray smirks "Works for me." He replies. Gray then notices Makorov looking at him strangely and began to feel uncomfortable. "What is it gramps?" He asks.

Makorov sets down his mug and looks Gray in the eyes. "How is that new devil slayer magic of yours working out child?" He asks politely.

Gray seems to tense and speaks up. "Its working out well, I know how to control it a little better although the outbursts are getting worst but less often." Gray's gaze is anchored on the floor the whole time.

Ever since Silver gave Gray the ability to go into his **Ice Devil Slayer Mode **Gray has been having trouble controling the new darkness that has crept into his being. A strange surge of killer intent would slip itself into his mind when he would feel anger or feel threatened, especially towards Natasha. With the help of the guild and Natasha, he has been able to keep it tamed for long periods of time but he has to let all of the magic vent of his body at some point.

Master Makorov frowns. "Just be careful child, those dark tendencies will turn into killer intent if not kept in check. Just watch your emotions and whatever you do, do not be pushed into a fight or flight situation. I'll let you imagine what you would do." He finishes with a serious expression.

Gray shutters at the thought but lets it go. "Dont worry gramps as long as Natasha's at my side i'll be okay." He says hugging Natasha from behind.

Natasha blushes and everyone cant help but smile. "You two really are proof that love really exists." Kinanna says whilst wiping down the counter.

Gray and Natasha smile at eachother and head to the request board to pick out a job. The two wanted something abit challenging so they decided to take on a clearing mission.

"Oh, Gray what about this one." Natasha says shoving the paper in Gray's face.

Gray backs away and takes the paper out of her hands and observes it.

**Help**

**"URGENT"**

**Town has been overrun by dark guild known as 'Shadow Lance'. Guild is extremly dangerous and powerful with four main members that need to be taken care of immedietly. **

**Iris: Master of the guild and uses 'Air' Type magic and is extremly strong and should not be faced alone.**

**Orion: Right hand man of the master and uses 'Shadow' magic.**

**Ryan: Left hand man of the master and uses 'Crimson' magic**

**Star: Ace of Shadow Lance and uses 'Plasma' type magic and is very unpredictable.**

**The guild has atleast 100 lower class member that must not be taken lightly. Please send help immedietly**

**8,000,000,000 Jewel Reward for completion.**

**-Mayor of the town of Cyrus.**

Gray raises and eyebrow at this. "You sure you want to take this mission? It seems kinda tough dont you think?" He asks.

Natasha frowns. "Aww come on Gray your not scared are you? We didn't earn the title of S-class mages for nothin." She says pumping her fist into the air.

During the years after the battle with Tartaros both Natasha and Gray have been promoted to S-class and have improved in strenghth immensly.

Gray sighed. "Fine Natasha we'll do it." Gray had a bad feeling about this mission but didn't want to make Natasha sad. **(A/N: Ha.. Whooped!) **

Natasha jumped in the air and squealed. "Ehh! Thanks Gray your the best!" She yells hugging the life out of Gray.

Gray smiles and nods. "Go wait at the house for me i'll go sign us up for this mission and head into town for supplies." He says.

Natasha nods and kisses Gray on the cheek and heads out the door. Gray watches her leave and sighs. He walks over to Kinanna who was now by herself at the bar.

"Me and Natasha will be taking this mission Kinanna" He says.

She turns around and smiles "Okay, you two be careful alright I heard alot of things about this mission and they were pretty bad." She says.

Gray nods and walks out of the guild and began to mentally prepair himself for the mission. _"I wont lose control" _He thinks.

Gray then heads into town and picks up the necessities he and Natasha would need for the mission. A map, dry food and any information he could find on the guild.

Gray heads home and is greeted by Natasha waiting outside the house with both of their mission bags.

"All set Natasha?" Gray asks picking up his bag.

Natasha nods and both mages head out to the train station to begin their journey.

We see Gray sitting in a private booth of the train staring blankly out the window, Natasha was resting in his lap, straddling him with her head tucked into the crook of his neck and arms wrapped around his neck. Gray had his chin resting on Natasha's shoulder and his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I have a bad feeling about this mission." Gray says aloud, continuing to stare out the window. _"I know I shouldn't worry, were both very powerful wizards but I cant shake this feeling of danger." _Gray sighs and closes his eyes. They would arrive in Cyrus in four hours.

"Gray wake up." Gray hears someone cooeing. He opens his eyes and see's Natasha staring into his eyes still straddling him.

"Finally you wake up." Natasha says with a smile.

Gray smiles too and leans forward to capture Natasha's lips in a short kiss. "Sorry, I guess I was in a deep sleep." He says stretching.

"Well then lets get going we need to meet the Mayor." Natasha says rising off of Gray's lap and stretching.

They exit the train and begin the search for the Mayor's house. The city of Cyrus was quite beautiful, full of concrete houses and structures all beautifully sculpted and structured. The people on the other hand all looked scared and on edge. No one talked ot eachother and the shops were all closed save for a few.

"Wow this towns so pretty, but whats wrong with the people?" Natasha says to Gray. Gray hadn't the slightest idea what was going on but he was very suspicious and his fears were only growing the longer he stayed in the town.

The two eventually found the Mayor's house, it was a beautiful house with two large marble pillars in the front of the house with an open court yard in front of a massive looking amber door. The rest of the house was beautifully sculpted marble and quartz over all it took on an ancient Roman type style.

"Guess this is it." Gray says to no one in particular.

Natasha nods and knocks on the door. She waits a few seconds until the large door opens revealing a butler dressed in a black tuxito. "Yes?" He asks in a deep voice.

"Were here for the job." Natasha says.

The butlers eyes widen and he immedietly pulls the two into the house. He slams the door and looks at the two mages who are weary of the man intentions.

"You have no idea how thankful we are for you answering our request." The butler says. "The mayor will speak to you now." He adds walking into a huge hall way with another giant amber door at the end of it. He opens the door and motions them inside. They walk in and the butler stays behind and closes the door.

Gray and Natasha see a tall man with grey straight hair looking out of the window staring at the rising sun.

"Hello were her about the job." Gray says walking forward with Natasha.

The man turns around and smiles, he then walks over to a large desk and sits behind it. "Sit down so we may talk." He says pointing to a a sofa infront of the dest.

Both mages take a seat and wait to be briefed.

"My name is Darrius and I am mayor of the once beautiful city known as Cyrus. As you already know our town has been taken over by the dark guild Shadow Lance. Our people are living in fear on a daily basis and our beloved once tourist hot spot downtown has been foreclosed due to the guild taxing us heavily. We have nothing left and we need a savior, im a little suprised that only two of you are here but if anyone can take down this guild I know it's you two." Darrius finishes.

Gray and Natasha's looks harden. "We will help you, it's our duty as Fairy Tail mages. If you could give us a location or general direction of the guild that would help." Gray says standing up.

"All we know is that they come from the east, im sorry we dont have anyother information." Darrius says.

Natasha smiles and says "It's okay, Im a dragon slayer so i'll just sniff em out." A smile plastered on her face.

The mayor smiles "Thank you. Please be careful young ones" He says.

"Dont worry we will." Gray says walking out of the door and into the court yard.

"Well I guess were heading east." Gray says. Natasha nods and the two set out to the east were a dense forest lies. Little did the two know, two figures have been following them since they got off of the train. The two figures begin to laugh silently before one dissapears into the shadows and one in a flash of crimson light.

Natasha and Gray are currently walking through the dense forest looking for any sign of the guilds presence.

"Smell anything Natasha?" Gray asks while looking around.

"Nothing yet, this forest is really thick so its hard to pin point smells." Natasha replies.

The two continue walking untill Natasha notices a lingering smell that has been with them for atleast thirty minutes. In other words they are being followed.

Natasha leans into Gray's ear and whispers "Were being followed." Gray nods.

"What do you want to do?" He asks. Natasha smiles.

"Kick their butts ofcourse." She says. Gray smiles and nods.

Both wizards get into a fighting stance and Natasha began the attack.

**Fire Dragon's Roar! **Natasha yells into a section of the forest, spewing a giant stream of flames from her mouth.

Gray smirks. "My turn." He says. **Ice Make: Lance! **Gray shouts shooting a volley of ice spears from his palm, hitting a section of the forest.

"GAH" Was heard when the two attacks collided with their intended targets.

"Looks like we hit em." Natasha says. Gray smirks and goes back into battle mode.

When the dust settled atleast a hundred men had surrounded the two with various weapons in their hands. The men were dressed in black cloaks trimmed in red with a red cross stitched into the back. All of their hoods were up hiding their faces from view, most had a reasonable amount of magic energy but it mostly came from the holder type mages.

"Well well well, what do we have here? The almighty Salamander and the feared Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail." One of the mages says.

"Thats right, were here to kick your asses and send you back to were you came from." Gray says confidently.

"Yeah! Fairy Tail wizards never fail!" Natasha shouts igniting her fist in flames.

The members of Shadow Lance begin to laugh hesterically, angering Gray and Natasha.

"You? Beat us? Ha, dont make me laugh you have no chance. Even if you do beat us theres no way you could beat Master and his three best warriors." Another cloaked man says.

Natasha was growing tired of all the talking and decided to end it. "Grr, enough talking! Lets fight you cowards!" Natasha yells.

"Humph, if thats what you want. Lets do this boys! After were done kicking your asses were going to have some fun with you Salamander." One man says eyeing Natasha while licking his lips.

Natasha shutters and Gray snaps, He lunges foward and punches the guy in the face, effectively knocking him out.

"Lets do this Natasha!" Gray shouts glowing an icy blue. Natasha nods and ignites her whole body and joins the fray.

**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack! **Natasha says raising her arms above her head and bringing them down covered in flames. The impact of the attack sent many members of the guild flying and trying to avoid getting burnt.

"Grrr, You'll pay for that!" Some one screams and runs at Natasha with a sword.

The man is confused when his sword is frozen and he cant move his legs. He then looks down and notices that the lower half of his body has been frozen. "What the?" He says until he hears something off in the distance.

**Ice Make: Geyser! **Gray shouts, placing his hand on the floor and sending a wave of ice towards the man who had began screaming. Once it reached him it ingulfed him and sent him rising towards the sky and onto the hard ground below. The battle had only just begun.

Both Fairy Tail mages keep up their attacks side by side never letting their guards down and taking out member after member untill their were no more members left. All of the guild members bodies were scattered across the ground all unconcious and either frozen or burnt.

"Phew good job Natasha that wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be." Gray says wiping sweat from his forehead and placing a hand on Natasha's back.

Natasha smiles and grabs Gray's hand and says. "I know, but im a little spent." Gray began to rub Natasha's back and was about to lean in to kiss her untill he saw a crimson flash out of the corner of his eye and immediately grabbed Natasha and jumped out of the way.

"Gray!" Natasha screams as she hears and explosion and feels the ground under her. She was worried that Gray had pushed her out of the way, but was relieved when she felt Gray's arms around her wasit and heared him groan.

"What the hell was that?" Gray says as he got up off the floor. He extends a hand towards Natasha and she takes it.

"I dont know but whatever it was it was strong." Natasha says looking around. She notices the spot were she and Gray were standing and see's a giant crater atleast six feet across and three feet deep. She then smells four foreign scents and looks towards the smells.

"Gray over their." Natasha says pointing to the right of them.

Gray looks in the direction and see's four figures standing their.

One was of a beautiful woman with long straight golden blonde hair, beautiful pale skin and deep baby blue eyes. She had a voluptuous figure and was wearing a white kimono with no shoes. She looked very elegant but deadly at the same time.

The second figure was that of a man. He was a tall man and was wearing a black suit with a dark grey dress shirt with black buttons and a black tie. He was very handsome, had golden eye's and had maroon colored hair which was slicked back he was also sporting a light tan. He also looked very elegant but not someone to be taken lightly.

The third figure was another man who seemed to resemble the second man heavily almost twin like. He also had a light tan and wore a black suit but had on a white dress shirt with a red tie. He was also very tall and handsome. His hair was black and slicked back and like the other man had golden eyes. Like all of the others he was very elegant looking and someone you would not want to mess with.

The fourth and final man was tall and suprisingly young looking maybe nineteen. He had on a tight black v-neck tee shirt with burgandy pants and white shoes. He had flawless white skin and forest green eyes complemented his face nicely. He was also very handsome and was wearing a cape that was trimmed with white fur. The one thing that stood out about the man was his power. It was greater than the other three. Something almost unheard of from somone so young.

"Good evening." The youngest man says in a deep voice. "I am the master of Shadow Lance and these are my most powerful members." He then began to point everyone out. "Orion" He says pointing towards the man with maroon hair. "Ryan" He says pointing to the man with black hair. "and Star my ace." He finishes pointing towards the beautiful woman.

Natasha is suprised by this. "Your the leader?" She questions. He looked far too young to be leader of anything.

The man smirked. "Yes, that would be me. Iris leader of Shadow Lance. Dont let my age fool you I could kill you with my eyes closed as could these three."

The three members smile and Star speaks up, eyeing Gray from head to toe. "Why hello there handsome, I heard you and Salamander are an iteam. Why would you want that flat chested bimbo when you could have this." She says pushing out her chest almost making her clevage pop out.

Natasha saw red, that is until Gray placed his hand on her shoulder. She saw he was unfazed by the display of skin and breathed a sigh of relief. "Its okay im not interested in some blonde bimbo." Gray said, making Star smile.

"Lets cut the crap what do you want." Gray says loosing his patience.

Iris chuckles darkly and takes a step back along with Star. Ryan and Orion step foward. "We will be your oponent. We wish to crush you and your guild that is all." Says Ryan in a evily laced voice.

Orion also laughs darkly "Yes, This will not take long." He says in an equally dark voice.

They get into a fighting stance and began to charge their magic. A crimson aura surrounded Ryan and a black aura surrounded Orion.

Natasha and Gray are stunned by this display of power and struggle to stay up right under the intense pressure.

"Die." Orion and Ryan mutter in unison and rush towards the faries.

**Shadow Gauntlet! **Orion yells as he extends his fist foward and has it encased in shadows. He then brings it down on Gray's head slamming him into the ground.

"Gray!" Yells Natasha but is soon removed from her worries as Ryan rushes her.

**Crimson Jet! **Ryan says silently pointing his palm at Natasha and firing a blast of crimson light.

"Ahh!" Screams Natasha as the projectile makes contact with her chest.

"That was easy." Says Orion.

**Ice Make: Battle Axe! **Orion hears from below him and looks down to see a spiraling blade of ice flying his way.

"Gah!" Orion screams as it hits him sending him flying into a tree.

**Fire Dragon's Talon! **Ryan hears and is pelted from the side by Natasha's leg and sent flying towards Orion.

"Natasha! Be careful these guys are no joke!" Gray yells at Natasha. Natasha nods and gets into position.

The two men stand up. "Brother how about we have a wager." Orion suggests, completly unfazed by the previous attack as well as Ryan.

Ryan raises an eyebrow. "What kind." He asks.

A sinister smile creeps its way onto Orions face and he replies. "First one to kill a fairy gets 1,000,000 jewel." Ryans face lights up immedietly.

"Deal." He says and looks towards the opposing mages. "I got Salamander." Ryan says. Orion nods and looks at Gray.

"Dont get too cocky guys, you have no idea who your messin with." Natasha says cracking her knuckles.

Natasha rushes Ryan and readies her fist. **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** She yells lighting her fist on fire attempting to strike Ryan. Ryan simply side steps the attack and lets Natasha pass him.

"My turn." He says darkly. **Crimson Lance! **Ryan yells throwing his arm foward shooting a crimson spear at Natasha.

"Crap." Natasha says as she see's the spear heading her way. She manages to dodge the attack but then gets a fist to the face. Her battle was only just beginning.

**Shadow Wraith! **Orion says sending a mass of shadows towards Gray who counters the attack.

**Ice Make: Shield!** Gray says making a shield of ice extend infront of him. The shadows hit the shield and Gray immedietly counters. **Ice Make: Knuckle!** Gray yells sending a fist made of ice at Orion.

It hits its mark but Orion had dissapered.

"What the?" Gray says as he looked around.

"Behind you" Gray hear and is kicked in the back and sent flying into a tree. "Always watch your back." Orion says. **Shadow Cleaver!** He says and swipes his arm in an horizantal fashion sending a black line of magic Gray's way.

**Fire Dragon's Roar! **Yells Natasha who was still in fierce battle with Ryan. Both were in tattered remains of clothes and Natasha was beginning to tire.

**Crimson Skull! **Ryan counters sending a skull shaped bomb toward the roar. The two attacks collide and create a huge explosion. Natasha rushes Ryan and punches him in the face and the two began to match each other blow for blow.

"Give up Salamander!" Ryan yells as he send a right hook at Natasha's face. He is suprised when Natasha catches his fist and smiles at him.

"Sorry bud but I dont know the meaning of give up." Natasha says as she enters her **Lightning Flame Dragon Mode** "I'll end this quickly." She says as Ryans eyes widen in horror. **Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!** Natasha screams as she throws Ryan towards the ground with the massive attack following close behind.

"Fuck!" Ryan yells as the roar engulfs him. When the dust settled Ryan was unconcious and barely breathing.

"Humph, time to help Gray." Natasha says noticing Gray being overpowered by Orion.

**Air Space Decay!** Natasha hears as she feels weak and crumbles to the floor. "No you dont Salamander." Iris says walking over to Natasha smiling.

"Bastard, what did you do to me!" Natasha demands not being able to move a single muscle.

Iris smiles manically. "Its not what I did to you, its what im going to do to you. You managed to beat Ryan but that is a small feat in comparisson to Orion. Star kill Ryan." Iris says without remorse.

Star smiles. **Plasma Beam!** She says sending a giant beam of plasma at Ryan's body. When the dust settled nothing was left of the body.

Natasha's eyes widen in horror.

"GAH!" Gray screams as he is slammed to the ground next to Natasha.

"Gray!" Natasha screams still not being able to move.

"We are going to have fun Salamander." Iris says as he lifts Natasha off of the floor and slings her over his shoulder. "Star come with me, and Orion kill this fly he's useless to us."

Orion nods. "Let go of me you bastard!" Natasha yells struggling to get free but it was all in vein. "Gray help me!" She screams when she see's a portal open infront of Iris and Star and they began to walk towards the portal.

Gray opens his eyes and see's Natasha being carried away by Iris. "Gray!" Natasha screams tears streaming down her face. "Natasha! Let her go you bastard!" Gray says rising from the floor only for Orions shoe to come crashing down onto his back. Gray grunts and looks back at Iris who is looking at him. "Dont you dare touch her or i'll kill you." Gray says as his eyes began to glow and Icy blue.

"Ha your in no postion to make threats worm. After I rape your little girlfriend, I'll be sure to pay a visit to your pathetic guild and destroy them all. You lose." Iris finishes as he steps into the portal with Star. "GRAY!" Natasha screams at the top of her lungs as the the portal closed.

"NATASHA!" Gray bellows as his eyes began to glow even more.

"Shut your mouth worm, Salamander will be dead after Master has his fun with her. You will see eachother again." Orion says as he began to charge an attack. "Die." Orion says without emotion. **Shadow Cannon!** He says as he extends a hand out infront of him and shoots a massive beam of blackness at Gray, who's eyes widen but not out of shock but out of rage. The attack hits Gray and Orion began to laugh like a maniac. "Hahahaha, You Fairy Tail wizards are all bark and no bite. That was almost too easy. My brother was a fool if he couldn't even beat that bitch Salamander." Orion says crazily. He then gasps when he feels an unimaginable amount of power, rage and cold coming from the crater were Gray was. "What the?" He says until he see's death right before his eyes.

Gray's eyes were glowing an immence amount of blue and his aura was the same icy color. He looked maniacal and had a sinister smile on his face. He then looks up towards Orion and licks his lips.

Orion takes a step back. "What the fuck are you! Theirs no way you could have survived that! Thats impossible!" He screams backing away from the crater.

Gray then rises out of the crater and looks Orion in the eyes. Then in a sinister voice he says "Im the **Devil**." As those words left his mouth Gray's magic spiked greatly. He took in a deep breath and screams, **Ice Devil's Rage! **Gray shoots a torrent of ice and snow from his mouth resembling that of a blizzard.

"GAH!" Orion screams as he is engulfed in the blizzard being torn to shreds in the process. "One attack...I was defeated with one attack." He says weakly lying on the floor staring at the sky which was grey in color due to Gray's power.

Gray then hovers over Orion and picks him up by the throat. "Were is Natasha?" Gray questions holding him above the ground.

Orion began to struggle and flail around trying to get free but to no avail. "She's at our HQ to the north but you wont make it in time. That bitch has probably already been raped your too la... Gah." Orion is cut off as Gray snaps his neck like a twig. Gray drops the lifeless body to the floor and looks north.

"Natasha." Gray mutters lowly, and sets out to the north to retrieve his love and make her captors pay.

Natasha is currently chained to a wall naked as the day she was born. She is in what appears to be a dungeon. The walls are a depressing gray color with cracks all over them. The concrete is ice cold to the touch. Water could be heard dripping from the ceiling and pooling on the floor below. Natasha was embarassed, scared, cold and worried all at the same time. She doesen't know when she got here or how she got un clothed but she just wanted Gray to come in and save her from these people. Those thoughts however were blown away when the dungeon door opened.

"Hello again Natasha." Iris says Natasha's breath hitches as she attempts to raise her knees to her chest to try to cover herself, but fails miserably. "Now now Natasha theirs no need to hide your beauty from me, i'll see it soon enough." He whispers running his hand up her thigh.

"Dont touch me!" Natasha yells. Jerking her leg away from Iris. This in return causes Iris to smack Natasha across the face. Natasha screams in pain and continues to feel Iris violate her body. "You will learn respect Natasha." Iris whispers into her ear licking the shell of it causing Natasha to feel sick. "I will be the one to teach it to you." He finishes as he cups her sex and squeezing her left breast. Natasha yells, desperately trying to stop this man but nothing was going to help her, she was trapped and could only pray to Mavis that she leaves this nightmare with her purity intact. "Such a fine example of feminine beauty." He again whispers while cupping her buttocks and sex. "Such a waste on that ice wizard." He says as he shoves a finger inside of Natasha's womanhood. Natasha screams out in pain and began to thrash in her chains. "Your mine now dragon slayer" He finishes as he captures Natasha's lips making Natasha want to throw up.

Just as Natasha began to give up the doors to the dungeon blew open and revealed Gray with his eyes still glowing and Icy blue, his aura was so cold that it was freezing the area around him. In his right hand was the throat of Star bloody and beaten and barely alive. She looks towards Iris and croaks out. "Im sorry" Gray then snaps her neck and tosses her into a corner of the room.

Natasha is frightened by this. Never has Gray killed someone but he just did and he did it so easily. Gray was only in his pants and shoes now and his necklace has floating slightly due to his magical aura.

Iris smirks and pulls his finger from Natasha and walks to a side of the room. "Thats a good one you got there nice and tight. I now see why you chose her demon." Iris says trying to hide the tremble in his voice but fails.

"You tainted Natasha's body, now I will kill you just like the others." Gray says in a sinister voice.

Iris gulps "I wont be easily bested devil." He says **Air Space Contriction! **Iris says encasing Gray in a sphere. "Hahahaha, you wont be able to breath in there your done!" He says darkly.

Gray was perplexed by the sphere but then smiles and looks at Iris who gasped. "What impossible you should be dead!" Iris yells. "Grr, **Air Space Decay!" **He yells and expected Gray to fall to the ground like Natasha but is suprised when the air around Gray began to freeze. "NOOO! **Air Space Dimension!" **Iris yells putting his left hand over his right, blasting Gray with a powerful Air cannon.

Gray smirks. **Ice Devil's Graveyard!** Gray says quietly, stomping his foot on the floor making a magic circle appear in front of him. The whole room froze in an instant but only Iris felt the affect. Natasha was left completly un touched and was stunned.

Iris backs up. Gray then places his hands infront of him **Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow! **Gray screams and forges a bow out of Ice. He points it at Iris who is stunned and fires. The arrow flew at an impossibly fast rate and hits Iris without him even knowing. The arrow explodes into an array of spikey ice, sending Iris flying.

"GAH!" Iris screamed in pain as he was launched into the air, but Gray wasn't done yet. He jumps into the air and dashes towards Iris. **Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword! **Gray puts his right fist into his left palm and seperates them reaveling a ethereal sword. Gray then dashes in mid air and delivers a swift cut to Iris's chest causing him to scream in pain and be coated in ice.

When Iris falls to the ground Gray stands before him "Die" He says. **Ice Devil's Rage! **Gray screams as he sends a torrent of ice and snow at the frozen Iris, completly obliterating his body.

After Gray kills Iris he looks over at Natasha causing her to visibly jump. He walks over to her and Natasha was getting scared. She didn't know if Gray was in control of himself and began to tremble. She is shocked when Gray embraces her.

"Im sorry. Im sorry I killed. Im sorry I lost control and im sorry I let him violate you. Please forgive me." Gray pleas his eyes still glowing showing he was in total control.

Natasha breathes a sigh of relief and began to cry into Grays neck. "I forgive you just please cut me down I want to get out of here." Natasha sobs out.

Gray then freezes her shackles and rips them off of Natasha. He grabs a wool blanket that was on the floor and wraps it around Natasha. He picks her up bridal style and began the walk back to Cyrus.

Upon arriving at the town Gray was assaulted with cheers, cries and thank yous from all angles. Natasha had fallen asleep in his arms and was somehow not effected by the voices. Darrius greeted them and was shocked when Gray told him the story. Darrius sent Gray to his house to get cleaned up and fed. He also called his guild to have them come to see them. Master, Erza and Laxus arrive at Cyrus and are also told the story. All three of them are shocked to learn that Natasha was almost raped and that Gray had killed three people. Master knew it was only a matter of time but he didn't expect Gray to become so powerful. and to also master the new power in such a short amount of time.

After the chaos had died down Gray was in Natasha's temperary room sitting by her side strocking her hair while she slept. Master had walked in and took a seat by the door. Being careful of Gray's emotions seeing as his eyes were still glowing.

"Gray. How are you feeling?" Makorov asked.

Gray took in a deep breath "Okay I feel like I have total control of the magic but I wish things could have been different." Gray finishes looking at his hands.

"Gray I know killing someone feels wrong believe me I know. Ive killed before too. It never gets easier but sometimes its the only answer. You cant blame yourself for what you did or what happened to Natasha you can only move past it my child." Makorov finishes standing up and placing a hand on Gray's shoulder.

Gray tenses but then relaxes. "Thanks gramps I just want to go home." He says.

Makorov smiles. "We'll be leaving in the morning child get some rest, and also charges will not be pressed due to the killing being self defence so dont fret child." He says exiting the room.

Gray nods and stands up and gets into bed beside Natasha rubbing her hair, taking in her natural scent and allowing it to lull him to sleep.

Gray is now at his house. It has been two weeks since the incident and Natasha has been acting strange. She doesn't leave the house not for Gray, not for Happy not for anyone. All she does is sit in bed and stare at a picture of her Gray and Happy. Gray was beginning to get worried. She wouldn't talk and she hardly ate. Happy was staying at Wendy's sad about loosing his mother to depression. Gray on the other hand was determined not to let Natasha fall into darkness.

Gray walked over to his bed were Natasha was and layed down. He didnt even try to talk to Natasha knowing he would get no response. He didn't know what to do. Natasha would't even talk to him so he had no idea what was wrong with her, so Natasha's warm presense was all he had left. Gray closes his eyes and lets Natasha's warmth lull him to sleep.

Gray was in a deep sleep untill he felt someone crawl onto his chest and straddle his lap. He cracks his eyes open and see's Natasha onto of him staring into his eyes.

"Gray." She says quietly. Gray's eyes open in shock and he props himself up with his elbows.

"Natasha how do you feel are you okay?" Gray questions quietly not wanting to scare Natasha.

Natasha smiles. "Yes im fine i've just been thinking these past couple of days." She says.

Gray gulps. "What were you thinking about?" Gray asks even though he knew it was something she probably wanted to keep to herself.

Natasha smiled. "I was thinking about you and what I almost lost. I almost lost something that I'd only give to you." She says a tinge of pink settling on her cheeks.

Gray too blushes. He had an idea of what she was talking about but didn't know for sure. "What was it?" He asked shakily.

Natasha blushes and takes in a deep breath and says quietly. "My virginity." Gray explodes in crimson and his throat goes dry. He couldn't find any words and just let Natasha continue speaking. "He almost took what was most important to me in terms of dragons. We dragon slayer mate the same way as our parents. We give our purity to the person we want to spend the rest of our lives with. I want no I need to know do you love me enough to want to spend the rest of your life with me? Will you allow me to mark you as my own and stay with me forever? Will you?" She finishes looking Gray in the eyes.

Gray draws a blank. Natasha was basically telling him that she wanted to have sex, not that he was complaining or anything, he's wanted to have sex with Natasha for awhile now but Natasha just brought this out of the blue and he was a bit shocked. He swallows the lump in his throat and speaks. "Natasha, you already know the answer to that question. Ofcourse I want you to mark me as yours and of course I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Your the only person i'd ever want to be with. I'll stay with you...forever" Gray finishes. Pressing his forehead to hers.

Natasha wanted to cry out and hug the life out of him but held it off and summoned all of her will power to say this next sentence. "Then make love to me." Her face exploded in a red that put Erza's hair to shame. Gray was no better.

"A-a-are you sure Natasha you know what we'd have to do right?" Gray questioned.

Natasha noded "I do and I want it. I almost lost what i'd only give to you so I want you to take it before anyone else does please." She says almost pleadingly.

Gray say's no more and leans in to capture her lips and begin the ultimate sign of affection between two people who love eachother in this way...Sex.

***Warning Super Sexy Lemon Alert***

As soon as the two's lips met Natasha released an audiable moan. Grays lips were so soft and cold that she couldn't contain herself. Gray was on the same boat, Natasha's heat was driving him mad and he wanted her 'NOW'.

Gray kicked it up a notch and forced his cold tounge into Natasha's mouth making the pinkette moan. Their tounges then began the battle of the century. Flicking, sliding and wrapping their tounges around one another was growing too great for Natasha and she felt a coil begin to tighten in her core. She pulled away and gasped when Gray latched onto her neck and began to suck and nip at the sensitive flesh.

"Ah, Gray dont stop!" Natasha screams out in pleasure. Gray smiles and kept up his attack only making Natasha wetter.

Gray then stopped his assault and laid Natasha down and hovered over her. He caged her head in his arms and with one hand undid her vest, reaveling her black lace bra to his eyes. He leaned down for another kiss only for Natasha to grab his face and slam her lips onto his. Gray groaned and Natasha moaned on contact, their tounge war commencing once again.

Natasha was loosing controll fast, She was a moaning mess under Gray's control and didn't know how long she would last. Gray then snakes a hand behind Natasha never breaking the kiss and unclasped her bra, throwing it into a corner of the room. He then sits up to take in the sight of a topless Natasha.

Her pefect tan skin was perfect as well as her breast's, a good handfull with small pink areola's standing hard and ready to be ravenged. Natasha was trying with all of her might not to cover herself from Gray's gaze but pressed on wanting Gray to see her as a woman.

"Your so beautiful Natasha." Gray says as he cups her breast's causing Natasha to moan and arch off the bed.

"Gray!" Natasha moans as his cold hands cup her breasts. Gray then began to knead the soft flesh, treating them like dough. Natasha then began to writhe, she never knew that her breast's were this sensitive. Gray then leaned down and took one of Natasha peaks into his mouth sucking lightly on the bud.

Natasha let loose a scream and grabbed onto Grays head for dear life. "Gray it feels so good!" Natasha moans out only causing Gray to suck harder. He used his right hand to tweak her right nipple causing Natasha even more pleasure. Gray then bites lightly on the nipple causing Natasha to arch off the bed and tighten her grip on his head. Gray detaches from her left nipple and moves to the right, repeating the process bringing Natasha closer to her end.

Gray spent time alternating between breast's and when he decided that both have recieved proper treatment he moved lower. He began kissing a trail down to her panties starting from her neck sucking and nipping the flesh causing Natasha to moan. He then moved down to the valley between her breasts and payed extra attention to her stomach making the pinkette squirm. When Gray reached Natasha's black panties which were already completly soaked he looked up at Natasha for the okay. She nodded and Gray began pulling her panties down her legs very slowly only teasing the dragon slayer. "Gray please stop teasing me hurry!" Natasha shouted pushing Gray's face towards her core. Gray smiles and fully removes her panties.

He then sits up and takes in all of Natasha's naked glory. From her tan skin to her beautiful body she was perfect, a goddess none the less. Her womanhood was just as beautiful as the rest of her. Her clitoris was revealed showing her aurousal, if her over flowing core wasn't enough anyway. Her nether lips were perfectly shaven with a small square patch of pink pubic hair above the organ. "Beautiful" Gray whispered causing Natasha to blush.

Gray looks at Natasha then back at her womanhood and leans down. He licks her slit from top to bottom making Natasha moan out in pure pleasure, his super cold tounge adding to the expierence.. Her taste was sweet with a tart after taste, in Gray's opinion it was perfect. Gray had no idea what he was doing but from that little lick he knew Natasha was a light weight. Gray wasting no time dived into Natasha's snatch, eating her like she was his last meal.

"GRAY!" Natasha yells to the heavens as she grips his hair to keep him in place. Gray began teasing her clit, flicking it with his tounge then shoving his tounge back inside of her and repeating the process. He then uped his game and slipped a finger inside of her causing Natasha's head to snap back to the bed and let loose a scream of pleasure. Gray then slowly began pumping the finger in and out of her while licking her clit making Natasha go mad.

At this point Natasha was thrashing around on the bed and saying incoherent things making Gray feel slighlty proud of his sex skills. Natasha then felt the coil in her core tighten and snap releasing a tidal wave of pleasure with it. "Im cumming Gray!" Natasha screams as she tightens around his finger and sprays Gray in the face with cum. Gray happily laps at the fluids loveing the sweet warm taste.

After Natasha recovers Gray stands up and removes his boxer letting his 9 inch member spring free. Natasha's eyes widen in shock at the sight of it. _"Will it even fit?"_ Natasha thinks frantically but is pulled from her thoughts when Gray again cages her in his arms and look into her eyes. "We dont have to if you dont want to." He says. Natasha smiles. "No I want this just please be gentle its my first time." She says. Gray nods and slowly began to push himself in loving the feeling her her warm wet walls forming around his cock.

Natasha began to feel discomfort, Gray's huge member felt like it was tearing her apart. When Gray reaches her barrier he stops and looks at Natasha waiting to recive the final okay. She notices this and give him a lingering kiss as a sign to continue.

Gray with a sharp thrust of the hips plows through Natasha's barrier, burring himself fully inside of her. Natasha screams in pain at having her hymen broken. Gray kisses her and began whispering sweet nothing in her ear hoping to soothe the pain. After ten minutes of standing still Natasha gives a role of the hips and instantly pleasure hits her. She also takes notice that his rod was as cold as the rest of him.

"Gray move!" Natasha moans. Gray nods and pull out until barely the tip remained in and thrusted back in making Natasha moan agian. Gray began to pick up the pace, the sound of slapping skin echoed through the dimly lit room and Natasha's moan were music to Gray's ears.

"Gray im gonna cum!" Natasha screams as she tightens around Gray stopping him in his tracks. Gray hisses in pleasure. "Fuck thats tight" He groans out. He allowed Natasha to finish and when she came back down to earth he threw her left leg over his shoulder and began to pound into her.

From this angle Gray stimulated a new part of Natasha's pussy causing her even more pleasure. "Ohhh, Gray faster please." Natasha moans out. Gray smirks and picks up the pace resuming to his previous speed. Natasha then began to scream in pleasure and grabbed onto the sheets for dear life. Her head was planted firmly onto the pillow and her eyes were closed tight until Gray hit her g-spot causing her eyes to shoot open and her tounge to loll out of her mouth. "Ah right there Gray!" She screams Gray then continued to hit that spot over and over again making Natasha drown in pleasure. Alas the pleasure was becoming to much for the two and their ends were drawing near.

"Natasha im gonna cum." Gray grunts out moving at a frantic pace. Natasha was feeling it too. "Ah me too Gray inside cum inside please!" Natasha shouts as she hits her climax and tightens around Gray. "Fuck" Gray grunts as he give's one final push and cums deep inside Natasha. She then feel a freezing sensation inside of her and only cums harder tightening even more around Gray milking him for all that he's worth.

Gray falls back and tries to catch his breath. Natasha however had other plans, she got onto her hands and knees and spread her nether lips enticing Gray. "Gray more please." She begs. Gray smile. "Sure thing." He says as he positions himself behind her and rubbing his tip along Natasha's slit causing her to moan. He then thrusts all the way in causing Natasha to scream and began to move at a frantic pace. Natasha would meet his thrusts causing her supple ass to ripple with each slap of skin. "Gray im on fire!" Natasha screams. "Me too." Gray grunts out feeling his climax approaching fast. Natasha was also feeling her own climax and let it happen. "Gray im cumming!" She shouts and clamps around Gray's member. Gray stops and cums again deep inside Natasha and lifts Natasha up so she her back is pressed firmly to his chest.

Both lovers share a passionate kiss and Gray pulls out of Natasha making her whimper and feel empty. He then falls onto the bed with a thud. Keeping up with a dragon slayers stamina was hard work. Natasha then crawls ontop of Gray and rests her head on his chest.

"So how does this marking thing work?" Gray asks with his eyes closed.

Natasha blushes "I have to bite your neck to do it." She says timidly. She is suprised when Gray move his head to the side revealing the right side of his neck to her.

"Go ahead im all yours." Gray says smiling with his eyes now open. Natasha smiles and kisses Gray deeply. She pulls away and moves to his neck, she channels her magic into her mouth and when she felt it was enough she bit down on Gray's neck drawing blood. Gray hissed in response but let it all play out, knowing that the after affect would be perfect.

After a minute or so Natasha pulls back and looks at the right side of Gray's neck. A flame looked like it had been tatooed onto his neck and it seemed to be alive. "All done" Natasha says as she collapses on Grays chest and sighs.

"I love you." Gray says.

"I love you too." Natasha replies.

The two soon fall into a peaceful slumber, both content with the way their lives were turning out and couldn't be happier with the results.

* * *

**A/N: Nice finally done. I know it's been awhile but like I said life's a bitch. This story is nearing its end and im sad to see it end. On the other hand The Fairy &amp; The Raven will be updated next and when both these stories are finished I will be releasing two new stories. One will be a Natsu x Millianna story and the other will be a Natsu x Lucy x Erza story. I hope you dont mind me doing a story with Lucy in it but it's just and idean that i've had for awhile now just know I will never do a straight NaLu story so yeah. I also wished the pairing was cannon because I fucking hate JERZA! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and give me some feed back on the new story idea's. Bye Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fire&amp;Ice:DoubleEcstacy**

**A/N: Oi! Me again with the final chapter of my first ever story! Yep you heard it right peeps this story is ending here and im sad to see it go. I have alot of other story idea's I want to put my mind towards so im deciding to cut all ties to this story here. I never did really establish a real plot to this story so in just ending it here. I may re-write it in the future but even that is not 100%. Thanks to all who faved,followed,and reviewed. You have no idea how much it means to mean and you first people are the reason im were im at now. I love y'all! Well Guys and Gals this is it, I hope you enjoy the chapter and again I thank you for all of your support. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The start of a new beginning.**

Completion.

Completion is all that could be felt by the two occupants of Natasha's king sized bed.

Both were now mated and connected in more ways than one.

The mark on Gray's neck, Natasha's magic seal proved that. They were connected by body,mind, and soul. They would be together in this life and the next. Never leaving the other's side. The mark symbolized forever and the love of two people who want to spend the rest of their lives with one another. Dragons only had one mate their entire lives and now that Natasha had hers she finally felt complete.

Gray too was feeling it. The void in his armored heart was finally filled. After all of those years of pain and lonliness, depression and hopelessness Gray finally felt all of that lift off of his chest.

The dark cloud that had loomed over his head since the loss of his parents and master had vanished. All it took was the love of a dragon slayer to achieve that.

They were now also connected on an intamite level, engaging in the lovers dance just the night before, crossing all line that seperated the two. That and also the final step in any intamite relation ship...Conception.

Yes, Both Fairy Tail wizards might be soon to be proud parents of a bouncing bundle of baby joy! For Natasha had not been on birth control and Gray had not used protection. Seeing how much they 'connected', it was almost certain the Natasha had conceived. It had only been one night but one night is all that was needed for the two young lovers. This relation would last and eternity so why not start early in raising a family, a dream of both mages.

As the two lovers continue to slumber away Gray begins to wake. He feels his muscles ache and a soothing body of heat atop his. He smiles as he feels the steady breathing of his lover and her hot breath on his cold chest. His arms were wrapped around her petite waist holding her tight. Gray cracks open his eyes only to be blinded by a pink mass of hair. He chuckles lighlty and nuzzles her hair.

_"Finally... Finally I feel compelte." _Gray thinks.

Since the death of his parents and master had died, Gray had always felt like he was alone in the world. Yes he had his Nakama of Fairy Tail but it was simply not enough. Gray had closed off his emotional attachment to people so that he would never be hurt again. He encased his heart in a thick coat of ice, blocking it off from anyone. However, a certain pinkette managed to melt away at his aromored heart and worm her way inside until she was all that he wanted and all that he needed in this world. He would be forever greatful to her persistence for she was his savior.

Gray's face had a content smile on his face, his life was actually turning out great and he would be sure that nothing happened to the one he loved. On his life he would protect her.

Gray yawns and allows sleep to over come his body yet again.

Not long after Gray had fallen asleep Natasha began to stir. She opens her eyes and see's light emmiting from a window in the corner of her room. She was also aware of the cold hard body she was ontop of. Natsasha is confused by this but then the memories from last nights activities came flooding out.

She gasps and blushes heavily.

"S-s-so me and Gray actually had s-s-sex?!" Natasha squeaks.

She could feel Gray's cold arms around her waist and his icy cold member still buried inside of her.

Natasha continues to blush until Gray's arms tighten around her form.

"Thats right love. You marked me last night, I hope you don't regret it." Gray says quietly.

Natasha gasps and sits up. She glares at Gray's handsome face and see's him flintch.

"No! I do not regret it I just forgot is all!" Natasha yells at her lover.

Gray sweatdrops. "Come on it was only a few hours ago. Did I rock you that hard?" He asks with a raised eye brow and a smug look on his face.

Natasha blushes again. "W-w-well y-y-yeah. It was my first time." She mumbles clearly embarassed.

Gray chuckles. "It was my first time too dont worry." He says reassuringly.

Natasha continues to blush but just continues to stare and Gray. Gray was getting confused and was going to speak until Natasha crashed her mouth to his. He groans and kisses back, not without grabbing two handfulls of her genorous back side. Natasha quietly mewls and kisses harder, feeling Grays flacid member coming back to life.

After a few minutes of kissing both pull back and stare into the others eyes. Both were panting heavily and could clearly see the love behind the others eyes. Natasha smiles and hops off Gray, moaning as Gray finally exits her. She grabs her treasured scarf from the night stand and kneels next to Gray.

"Everything alright love?" Gray questions.

Natasha smiles and nods. "Yes everythings fine" She looks down at the scarf in her hands and holds it tight. She then looks at Gray and holds it out to him, startling him. "Gray...I want you to have this. It will protect you from anything so as long as you wear it I know your safe. I know you will do everything to protect me but I just want you to have an upperhand, after all you are my mate so that means you have to protect me. Please take it." Natasha says lovingly.

Gray is at a loss for words. Never had he seen Natasha give her scarf to anyone. Not Happy or even Lisanna. She wanted to keep him safe. Thoses words caused Gray to warm like never before and he soon felt his mating mark begin to glow a bright crimson.

Gray takes the scarf from Natasha's hands and stares at it. It was so soft and it smelled exactly like her. He smiles and clutches it in his hand.

"Thank you Natasha. I'll treasure it as long as I live." Gray then pulls the necklace off his neck and hands it to Natasha. She gasps and looks at Gray like he was crazy. It was all he had left of his parents and his most prized possesion so why was he giving it to her. "I want you to have this. It was my fathers **(A/N: Was it?)** he said it was passed down to him by his father and it's said to have extreme luck. I know its saved my life on more than one occasion so I want you to have it. Take cared of it." Gray says placing the cold metal in Natasha's hand and closing it.

Natasha couldn't help the tears that began to fall off of her face. Gray was giving up the last piece of his parents, and he was giving it to her. She knew Igneel was still alive and were he was **(A/N: AU) **but for Gray, For Gray that necklace was all that he had. Giving it to her was not something she saw coming.

Natasha wipes the tears from her eyes and places to cool metal around her neck, resting the pendant inbetween her bosom. She smiles warmly at Gray and embraces him, breathing in his heavenly scent.

"Thank you Gray." She says quietly.

Gray smiles. "Anything for you."

The two contine to hold on to one another not wanting to let go. Gray's mating mark was glowing brightly and was warming the two.

Natasha pulls away and smiles at Gray.

"As my mate its your job to protect the dragon from harm. Got it?" Natasha says with a gleam in her eyes never seen before.

"Of course. Your my dragon and its my job to protect you." Gray rests his hand on Natasha's cheek and strokes it. "We need to get ready, the guild is probably expecting us." Gray looks towards the bathroom. "Care to join me in the shower?" Gray asks with raised eye brows. Natasha blushes and gives Gray a shy smile. They've never showered together before but she's always wanted to. She nods her head and the two head for the warm bliss of the shower.

After the two's shower and other activities, they are standing outside of the house door. Gray is wearing his traditional trench coat outfit but with Natasha's scarf as an added accesory. Natasha is wearing black yoga pants and flats with a white shirt and a pink knitted vest with Gray's necklace over the shirt. Her hair is left down.

Gray grabs Natasha's hand and smiles down on her. Natasha squeezes Gray's hand and sets out towards the guild.

As the two mages arrive at the guild they see and hear a huge party going on, the whole block of this part of town was flooded with people, vendors, and fun. Gray is confused by this but continues walking. Once at the guild they enter and are greeted by cheers and smiles from all of their friends. A banner reading "Welcome Home Gray &amp; Natasha" handing on the wooden beams above.

The two are startled and left wide eyed by the display. They weren't expecting a party, they weren't expecting anything but word must've got around.

Master Makorov then raises his hand silencing the cheers and gaining everyones attention. He clears his throat and begins to speak.

"Natasha and Gray, this is a party for the two of you. You have been through so much together and after that tramatic experience I thought I lost the two of you. But you proved this old fool otherwise. You proved that love can overcome any obstacle and defeat any foe. I am proud to have you both back as are all of us in Fairy Tail! This is for you!" Makorov yells and rasies his hand into the well know Fairy Tail symbol.

The whole guild explodes into cheers and Gray and Natasha couldn't contain their joy. They raise their hands in the air and too form the well known symbol. This night was going to be one to remember.

They then begin to mingle with all of their Nakama drinking, fighting, eating and just overall having a good time. Not just anyone can overcome such an expirience but for Natasha and Gray they were one of the lucky ones.

As the night went on Natasha had taken a seat with the other dragon slayers of Fairy Tail and Gray was talking to Juvia who had just arrived back in Magnolia to see the couple.

Levy, Lucy, Erza, Cana and basically all the females of Fairy Tail were grilling Natasha for all the juicy details of last nights events. Gajeel had pointed it out after Wendy had fainted blushing and stuttering. Also Gray wearing her scarf and her Gray's necklace was also suspicious.

So she did share every detail...all of them.

After her story all of the girls execpt Mira were sporting blushes. Mira had a star struck gaze at the thought of the babies and the other girls were just fascinated.

"So...He fit all that inside of you." Asks a blushing Cana.

Natasha nods shyly and places her hands over her blushing face.

Erza and Lucy were looking at Natasha like she was an alien. They had no idea Natasha even knew what sex was. Levy was looking at Gajeel with an expectant look and Gajeel was just looking bored as usual.

"Wow! You go Girl! Hey everyone! Our little Natasha is finally a woman! Give her a hand!" Cana yells.

***CHEERS***

"Help me Gray..."

"So Gray-kun how are things with Natasha-san?" Juvia asks.

"Things are great. We finally took our relationship to the next level and I couldn't be happier." Gray replies grabbing Natasha's scarf.

Juvia gives Gray a soft smile. "Im glad Gray-kun"

"So Juvia how's Lyon? Are you two doing good?"

"Oh yes! Were great, Lyon-sama treats Juvia so well!" Juvia squeals.

Gray smiles. "He better treat you right or I'll have to kick his ass."

"He will and if he doesen't Gray-kun will be the first to know."

Gray smirks and looks at Natasha who seemed to be as white as a ghost and little ole Wendy was a blushing mess. He could sense that Natasha was in distress through his mating mark, so he decides to go see whats up.

"Hey Juvia im gonna go see whats wrong with Natasha I'll be back."

"I'll come with Gray-kun" The two then start walking towards the table and as soon as Gray's smell hits her nose she jumps.

"Hey dragon, you okay?" Gray asks concerned.

Natasha looks hesitently towards Gray and squeaks when she see's him so close. She has just learned some really shocking news from Wendy, news that will change Gray and their relationship forever. Natasha had no idea how to break it to Gray.

"I-I-I-Im f-f-fine..." Natasha lies, failing horribly.

Gray is now confused. Natasha never lied, not unless it was important so he knew something was up. It slightly hurt him that she didn't trust or want to tell him but he pushed those thoughts aside. He wanted to question her further but decided to drop the matter for now.

"Alright then." Gray says. The tables occupants were confused by Natasha's actions just now, not knowing what Wendy had told the pinkette, they too were curious to know what was going on.

Natasha however felt a pang of guilt hit her, as she heard the sadness and hurt in Gray's voice. She wanted to tell Gray but she just didn't know how. She never was good with these situations.

She looks down, away from Gray's gaze. Said man sighs.

"Hungry Juvia? You just got here." Gray asks his freind.

Juvia smiles. "Actually Juvia is quite famished, does Gray-kun want to sit with Juvia and eat?"

"Sure thing I think Natasha will be alright." Gray casts one last glace towards the dragon slayer and could feel jelousy and anger pouring from her. He smirks and heads to the bar with Juvia in tow.

Natasha glared at Juvia's form as she walked away with _**her **_man. She never did like those two together, they were always too chumy for her taste.

"Everything okay Natasha?" Lucy asks.

Natasha just grumbles and continues to glare at Juvia.

Wendy who knew what was going on wanted to say something but her timid nature prevented her from doing so. Gajeel on the other hand was aware of everything and was sick and tired of all this procrastinating.

"Hey flame-brain just go tell the stripper that your preg-GAH!" Gajeel never got to finish his sentance as a flaming food made its way towards his family jewels.

"Shut it scrap for brains!" Natasha yells. She composes herself once more and sits, glaring at the woman with her mate. She scoffs.

_"Gray-kun...tch."_

Gray and Juvia are now at a booth in the corner of the guild, engaged in heavy conversation about their spouses.

"And then Lyon, the dumbass slipped and fell in the group of people naked as the day her was born! Ha, that guy was a total loser back then." Gray laughs.

He was sharing some of his and Lyons childhood with the rain woman. Juvia was also having a good time, never knowing such things about her lover. The two had never lost their close relationship, Gray only loved Juvia as a friend and it may have taken Juvia awhile to notice but now she completly understood Gray and too loved him only as a friend. Both mages were now closer than ever and they were now the best of friends.

"Haha, So Gray-kun when do you plan on coming to my wedding? You know its in a few weeks and Lyon needs his best man." Juvia and Lyon were now engaged and the special day was right around the corner. Lyon had asked Gray to be his best man, seeing as they basically are brothers and all. Gray happily agreeded.

"Well it not for a couple of more weeks so probably 3 days before. I wouldn't miss that day for anything...well almost anything." Gray says casting a glance at his pink haired love.

Juvia smiles. "I think Gray-kun needs to tie the knot with Natasha-san. You two have been inseperable since the day you got together. What are you waiting for?" She asks curiously.

Gray blushes and scratches the back of his head. Juvia knew she had him now. She gives him a cat like smile. "Ohhh! Juvia has to know now! When when when!?" Juvia squeals.

Gray continues to blush and reaches into his coat pocket. He pulls out a small velvet case and hands it to Juvia. She is shocked and smiles greatly at Gray who was still blushing like a mad man. Juvia opens the small case and smiles even wider as she spots the ring. It was a silver band with a massive diamond in the center of the ring. Below the diamond was more silver but in the middle of the silver was a saphire gem. It was stunning to say the least.

Juvia closes the case and launches herself at Gray. "EHHH! She's going to love it!" Juvia squeals.

"HANDS OFF!"

_A few moments before:_

As Natasha continued to glare at the pair that had just walked away from her, she couldn't help as her train of thought began to plumit.

_"Stupid Gray leaving me all alone to go with her..." _She thinks quite sourly. That was one thing that has never changed about Natasha. She still was very territorial and never let any woman not even some of her friends close to Gray. Just one of the perks of being part dragon.

_"Look at those two...Laughing and having a good time, hah hah ha...It's not like me and Gray don't talk we talk everyday unlike you..." _Natasha really was something else. Childish and obnoxious.

She continues to stare at the pair until Erza catches her attention.

"So Natasha, What's on you're mind? I mean you've been glaring at Juvia since she left with Gray. Don't tell me you're still jealous." Erza teases.

Natasha just scoffs. "So what! Those two were always too close, I don't like it!" She rants on. The females at the table rolling their eyes at her childish antics.

"You know he's all yours right? So whats with all the jealousy?" Lucy asks.

Natasha ignores the buxom blonde and continues to stare at the pair.

_"Tch. Wonder what's so funny..." _

_"She's laughing a little too much at Gray, he's not even all that funny."_

It seems that Natasha's mind was finding anything and everything bad about the two mages being together. She then see's Gray blush and hand something to Juvia.

_"What the hell!? He's never blushed like that before! What the hell is going on!?" _She screams internally.

Natasha see's Juvia gasp and then throw herself at Gray and that was the last straw. She shoots up from her spot and yells at the top of her lungs.

"HANDS OFF!"

The whole guild goes silent in an instant. Juvia "eeps" and throws Gray off of her, not before tucking the box into his coat jacket.

Natasha lundges at Gray and tackles him to the floor, kissing him roughly. She shoves her tounge into his mouth and internally smiles when she feels him shiver and hears him moan. She pulls away and in a split second latches onto his neck, biting his mating mark harshly making the poor ice mage moan loudly. That spot sure was sensitive.

Natasha slowly pulls away, eyeing a flustered Juvia like prey.

"Mine..." She growls lowly.

Juvia continues to blush untill she suddenly beams. "Im sorry Natasha-san! You may have you're mate back! You're going to be one happy woman! Good day!" She says cheerily. She runs off towards Gajeel and now Natasha could feel all of the eyes on her.

"Ahem. Well Natasha if your done lets get this party going!" Makorov yells, restarting the party.

Natasha blushes and hops off of Gray and helps him up. Gray stands on shakey legs and tugs at his crotch...obviously needing to...sort some thing.

"Well that was hot." Gray says to no one in particular. Natasha blushes even darker and looks away from Gray. Gray chuckles and wraps and arm around Natasha. "Aww come on don't be like that." A slow song then begins to play inside the guild hall and Gray notices people beginning to slow dance. "Hey Natasha, lets dance." Natasha gasps and looks up shyly at Gray. "I don't know how." Gray smiles. "I'll show you." He then pulls Natasha towards the middle of the guild and takes her hands in his.

"Just follow me." Gray says lowly. Letting Natasha's head rest on his chest and her arms wrap around his neck. Gray's hands rest on her waist and lets chin rest on her head. Gray begins to move and Natasha follows his lead. The couple soon find a nice slow rhythm.

The song was slow and had alot of emotions behind it. The two soon lose themselve's in the others arms.

As the dance continued Gray decided to press Natasha for the answer to why she was acting weird earlier. He drops his head into the crook of her neck and nuzzles the spot, deeply inhaling her scent. Natasha shiver and bites her lip to stifle a mewel.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Gray asks. He feels Natasha stiffen in his arms and rubs her back to soothe her. "Please Natasha. Tell me." Natasha bites her lip and pulls away from his chest to look into his worried eyes.

"Promise that no matter what I tell you you'll still love me." She says quietly. Gray's eyes widen.

"Why would I ever stop loving you? Nothing on this planet could ever make me stop loving you. Please tell me." A worriedness etched into his voice.

Natasha gulps and looks away from Gray's eyes. "Wendy told me something today. She said she felt something was off about my smell but I just thought it was because of last night but it turns out she sensed Im...pregnant." As soon as the revaltion left Natasha's lips she began to sob. She burried her head into Gray's chest. "Please don't be mad. Please don't leave me." She sobs out.

Gray for his part was shocked. He really wasn't expecting this but know that he knew, he couldn't help the happiness that washed over him. He smiles but this smile was something different. A smile that one see's once in a life time. A smile of pure and utter joy washing over his features. He places his hands on Natsaha's waist and picks her up spinning her around laughing hesterically.

"Im going to be a dad! Im really gong to be a dad! This is the best day of my life!" He shouts.

He then drops Natasha and places his lips atop hers. The kiss was slow and loving, it was like their first kiss all over again. Gray pulls away and drops to his knee's, pressing his forehead on Natasha's belly.

"I promise little one...I'll protect you with everything I have. I'll show you the love that was stolen from me and you're mother. I can't wait to meet you." He mutters with a few tears leaving his eyes.

Natasha was worse. She was weeping so loud that the whole guild stopped to watch them. All of them had happiness written all over their faces. Tears could also be seen in the crowd and a puddle of tears was surrounding Makorov, happy that he was going to be here to watch his first great grand child be born and grow.

Natasha wraps her arms around Gray's head and holds him close.

"You...You really mean it?" She asks.

"Ofcourse, why wouldn't I? I told you I always wanted to be a dad and I finally am. Were going to be one big happy family." Gray cries.

Natasha smiles. "Im sorry for thinking you'd leave me because of this. I love you so much." She weeps.

Gray looks up at Natasha and allows one of his legs to rise, with one knee still on the ground. He pulls the velvet case out of his coat pocket and opens it, revealing the flawless band inside. Natasha gasps as well as the entire guild.

"Natasha...We've been through alot together. We've been together through everything and managed to overcome an obstacle that would've ended most relationships. I've had this ring of awhile now but after the incident I never had the chance...but now...now im not waiting anymore. I want all of you and I want to give you all of me...Natasha Dragneel...Will you make me tha happiest man in the world...Will you...Will you marry me?" The love in his words reaching Natasha's and rocking her to her core.

"YES! YES! YES! A thousand times yes!" She screams, jumping into the ice mages arms.

The guild errupts into massive cheers and the couple began to cry on the others shoulders. Gray pulls off and places the ring on Natsaha's ring finger. Natasha admires the work of art and couldn't help the amount of pride that swelled inside of her at the rock in the center.

Gray smiles and presses his forehead to hers, tears still streaming down her face.

"I love you Natasha Fullbuster."

"I love you too Gray Fullbuster."

* * *

**A/N: Welp folks thats it! This story is at its end and it was a hell of a ride. I again want to say thanks to all of this stories supporters and I honestly can say that without you I wouldn't be were I am now. I know my upload schedule is horrid and I thank you all for putting up with me. I love you! The Fairy &amp; The Raven is up next so look out! Also if I may what do you Guy's think about a Tokyo Ghoul story. Let me know what you think. Once again I love y'all and see you on the next one!**

**-David115**


End file.
